U & I
by truetwilightfan2001
Summary: Ui expresses her love for her sister, Yui, in the most eloquent way possible.


Author's Note: Yes, I changed the genders and ages of some of the characters. I felt it'd be more fun that way. Deal with it.

Also, I didn't bother splitting it up into chapters, since I was too lazy to think up names, and I felt that the story is better read in one sitting.

It should only take like 40 minutes to an hour to read in its entirety. Oh, and the SZS characters are really minor,

* * *

It was another sleepless night for Yui.

She tossed and turned in bed, frustrated, trying to shut off her mind. But it was hopeless. The clock glowed 3:00 am.

With a sigh, she threw off the covers and staggered to her bathroom, trying to be quiet so as not to wake up her parents and kid sister. Third night in a row like this, and this time she wouldn't win her private battle.

Washing her face in the sink, she looked up and into the mirror. Her large soft eyes were red and puffy. Her hands trembled as she leaned on the sink, studying her reflection. Some girls can be described as sexy or hot, or cute. She had the looks of an angel, just glowing with pure innocence. Big, soft brown eyes, and a smooth, childlike face, pale and soft like melting snow. She had turned down offers for modelling contracts. Some of her classmates and friends teased her about how innocent, sweet and harmless she appeared, half-jealous of her beauty.

She looked in the mirror and didn't see any of that. She wondered how shocked people would be if they only knew what went on in her teenage head twenty-four hours a day and night. She kept hearing about how this was a part of becoming a woman, her body going through changes, hormones and such, that it's all a natural part of being a teenager. But lately, at 17, she was going through what could only be called a second puberty. And she had serious doubts that it had much to do with becoming a woman, so much as becoming something a little more than that.

Leaning forward against the sink, she realized her breasts felt funny. They felt unusually heavy. She examined them with her hands, noted that they felt tender, sore. She sighed again, wondering when it would end. She had been a B cup all this time; several months ago she went through what her doctors dismissed as a mere growth spurt, and they began growing again. Now she was a DD at least. She had to throw away all her old bras and buy new ones. The fresh male attention her chest brought her only made it more intolerable. She dressed even more modestly now but there's not a lot you can do with a body like this one, she soon found out. At 5 foot 2, she was very short and the rest of her body was frail and thin, making those breasts look even more ridiculous, almost cartoonishly huge, like she was a 12 year old with huge water-balloons under her shirt.

She took off her large, loose T shirt and for not the first time in the last few months, looked at her body in the mirror and didn't recognize it. Yet again she was stunned at how big the damn things were. It was like god had played a cruel prank on her – and this wouldn't be the first one at that. Sighing, the face of the water-balloon-boobed child in the mirror looked like she was going to cry.

She stepped back so she could look at her body better, jiggling breasts and all. Her loose shorts rippled with a subtle bulge as she squirmed with discomfort. She pushed her shorts down until they slid past her bubble butt and just dropped to the floor on their own.

And there it was. It kept her awake all night long, tormented her all day, distracted her almost every waking moment. The monster in her panties. Although she had to switch to shorts recently.

There was a bandage wrapped around her left thigh, perhaps too tight. As she pulled at it to untie it, it hurt her even more, confirming she had tied it too tight. It quickly unlooped and dropped down her leg, revealing a thick trunk of skin and flesh hanging loose between her thighs.

When Yui was born everyone thought she was a boy; however a careful doctor felt something was amiss, and since her parents were rich enough to pay for the best, a battery of tests later it was declared she was intersex when she was barely a year old. Her parents raised her female.

Until she hit puberty ("her first puberty," as she called it now), it wasn't much of a problem. Together with her parents and doctors, she quickly learned to adapt to owning a teenage penis, hiding it, tucking it away, wearing the right clothes, going through life as a normal teenage girl. She figured the worst was over and now it was just a matter of getting used to living this way.

When she was 17 a whole new hell broke loose. Her breasts ballooned to monstrous size, and more worryingly, so did her penis. And her sex drive, which until now had been nothing to really worry about.

But now she had to strap her cock to her leg at all times. It was truly a monster. Even when completely limp and soft (which wasn't often), it was still a staggering 7 inches long, nearly 3 inches thick; when erect, well, Yui was too scared to measure it, but she knew it was still growing. Her testicles followed suit, and were always painfully full, plump and heavy. If it weren't for her somewhat wide hips she'd never be able to bring her knees together. Her penis terrified her. All it did was throb and throb and drive her insane with monstrous, insatiable lust she didn't want.

At school she wore loose, flowing full length skirts or the loosest, baggiest, heaviest jeans she could find, and grit her teeth with the torment it brought. All day long it throbbed and ached, filling her head with filth and lust. If it weren't for her team of doctors that had been studying and examining her all her life, and her parents being so liberal and understanding, not to mention notably rich, by now she would have had an "accident" at school and be discovered to own a massive penis all this time.

Her team of highly paid doctors were baffled, running test after test, and she had to meet them up to three times a week now. The only thing they knew for sure is that she was the picture of perfect health as far as diseases and disorders went; she wasn't in danger as such. Her hormones were raging but it seemed to have little impact on her health. Also, what exactly is normal for someone like her, was a question of debate.

The only thing that seemed to help was masturbation, which she never did before until recently, and that too, it didn't help much. She hated doing it, feeling like a huge pervert, and it felt awkward, sick and dirty.

As she showered, soothing her sore flesh, her penis stood half-erect, throbbing and driving her insane. She just gritted her teeth and did what she always did: focus her mind on other things and ignore it with every ounce of will power.

Here she was now, standing in front of her full-length mirror in her bedroom after a scalding hot shower, which seemed to ease her sore flesh somewhat. She dropped the towel and turned on a nearby lamp, her naked body aglow and still sparkling with dripping water.

She caressed her enormous, heavy breasts, so incredibly soft and sensitive, no longer sore. Her nipples instantly hardened to swollen little pink nubs. After that hot shower, rubbing them seemed to soothe the flesh. She began to wonder if the same would work for that monster hanging between her thighs like a third leg. She also wondered how something she had for her whole life could suddenly turn into something so alien, so bizarre, gross and intriguing all at once on such short notice. Was this what all guys went through? She instantly fell sorry for all of them.

A new train of thought set in motion in her mind. Perhaps she was going about this all wrong. Perhaps this wasn't something to fight, but to manage, and not be ashamed of. After all, everyone has a sex drive, right? It's natural and whatnot. Slowly, curiosity dominated. It was her own body after all. A team of brilliant doctors had a hard time figuring it out. She might as well do some learning, exploring. Hiding from this problem and trying to pretend her penis didn't exist? This was clearly not working.

She checked that her door was locked. Then she quietly dragged the chair from her desk and placed it against the full length mirror. She turned the table lamp so it focused light onto the seat, and she sat down right in front of the mirror, against the wall, so close that her knees touched the mirror's rim.

It was time to explore this problem, learn more about her body. Still, her heart pounded, and she was tense.

She sat back in her chair, the lamp focusing its warm bright light into her lap, from her breasts to her knees, and she examined her reflection, really looking at her own naked body, seemingly for the first time. Her nervousness was evaporating; this felt more and more "right."

She noticed her breathing was tense; she looked afraid, nervous, brimming with anticipation of the unknown. Her delicate hands reached down and timidly touched the big, fleshy cock as it lay between her open thighs like the trunk of an elephant, lying on the seat between her open thighs like a fat sleeping snake. It seemed to get more and more sensitive every day.

She scooped her slender fingers under the warm flesh and raised up her penis in her hand. Even flaccid, it was still thick enough that her hand disappeared under it, with surprising weight to it.

She then noticed the imprint of the bandage on the skin; it looked sore and dry. She realized most guys probably didn't go around strapping their cocks to their thigh; no wonder she was so uncomfortable. She reached over to her handbag on the desk next to her, and fished out a bottle of moisturizing oil. Maybe this would help? She squirted some on her cock, then on both her hands, and then got to work massaging it in. A very short while afterwards, it happened.

Looking back it was hilarious that she didn't realize this would be the result; it should have been obvious. But she was so new to it all of course.

Gleaming with oil, the flesh in her hands began throbbing as though possessed, each throb phenomenally pleasurable and more so than the one before. It woke up. The flesh surged, growing, growing, rising up, changing. Yui's face in the mirror went wide-eyed, shocked, cheeks flushed red. So this was an erection, the thing that would drive her mad at school while surrounded by all those hot teenage guys and nubile, cute teenage girls and even some teachers. She realized she had not even examined it properly, spending so much energy ignoring it that she never even watched it get erect. It looked like it had transformed into something else.

Well, it was time to understand this better, she thought. Enough of being an ostrich with my head in the sand.

The oil and massaging felt very, very good, so she figured she'd keep going. As her hands started caressing all that flesh, the wet sounds filling the dead-quiet room, her body coursed with so much pleasure it literally took her breath away. This thing got incredibly hard in her hands, like bone. Oh, so that's why they call it a boner, she thought to herself. Duh.

She squirmed and writhed in the chair, yet unable to stop playing with her cock like this. Her eyes widened as her cock kept growing. In the back of her mind she was worried it would just keep growing and keep growing, get bigger than her body, and keep going until it destroyed the house and the neighborhood and everything else. It didn't, but soon it was amazingly rock-hard, throbbing, standing angry rigid and upright all by itself even when she let it go.

She wrapped her fingers, both hands, around this monstrous missile standing up from her lap in front of her, gleaming with a sheen of oil. She poured a generous amount of oil to add to it. Her hands were slick. Slowly she began stroking it, her hands both together caressing the entire length of this giant shaft. As she played with it the pleasure was incredible, excruciating, almost unbearable. She bit her lip hard to prevent moaning too loud; she realized she was panting, breasts rising and falling. Her cock felt like it would literally explode with pleasure, it was that amazing. It took her breath away, made her head spin, and a soft, girly whimper escaped her throat.

When it would get too intense she would stop, and as she would try to catch her breath, she would examine her erect cock, eyes wide with wonder, beholding it as it throbbed powerfully in her little hands. She looked up at the mirror: it was the most bizarre picture. She was so feminine and sweet and achingly beautiful, and in her hands was this big giant cock, standing straight up to attention, shiny and oiled and angry. Such contrast.

And it was so dirty, too, her sitting completely naked in this chair watching herself masturbate. But tonight was different, in that while she felt dirty, for the first time she realized that maybe it wasn't a bad thing. It felt so, so, so very good; and seemed to add a delicious thrill to it. Until now she had only clumsily masturbated in bed, under the sheets, in the dark, and hated every minute of it, not really knowing what she was doing. But this was completely different. It felt dirty but wonderful, amazing, intense. No wonder guys are so horny if this is what it's really like.

And it felt so, so beautiful. Yui dropped her head back, shut her eyes, and decided to slow down. She pleasured herself slowly, patiently. She bit her lip, whimpering softly, her breathing harsh and ragged. She let her imagination go wild, exploring filthy, dirty, disgusting but wonderful sexual fantasies.

She imagined making sweet love to her best friend in her friend's bed. She imagined taking on several guys from the football team at the same time, in their locker room, on all fours like a pornstar, taking it from both ends. Centre of attention. She imagined a teacher she had a crush on. She imagined her best friend and her best friend's mother together taking turns to suck her cock, their mouths barely fitting it in.

She felt guilty for thinking such filth about people she loved and knew and cared about, as though it was a violation, as though she should ask for permission first; but at the same time, oh god it felt so fucking good she just couldn't stop. It felt like she was drowning, sinking deeper and deeper into a bottomless ocean of lust, all in her head.

Drenched in sweat and overheated, Yui writhed and squirmed in delicious agony, sighing and moaning softly, one hand alternating between her cock and her nipples, the other pumping away at her throbbing, aching, rock-hard erection, faster and faster. She couldn't stand it anymore.

At this point she suddenly realized she had never actually seen what happens when she would orgasm. She knew it left a mess later, but again, it was always under the covers into a hand towel.

Well, it's time I explored this too, she thought to herself, and sat up in her chair, scooting right up against the wall and the mirror, sat at the very edge of her chair so her plump testicles hung past the edge, her rigid, aching cock standing up free and unsupported, and she watched her reflection right up close. Slowly, she started pumping her cock. She watched herself stroke it with both hands, her face determined and dark, her breathing heavy and rapid, skin glistening with sweat, her huge heavy breasts trembling about.

Yui watched herself masturbate shamelessly, delirious with the wrongness of it and excited by it at once, her brain fried with pleasure. She watched the beautiful little pervert in the mirror squirm in agony, drunk with lust, sweating hard as she pumped away at her huge erection with both her tiny little hands.

She knew it was close. The pleasure was even more unbearable now. She wondered what would happen. The room filled with the wet, slapping sounds of her oiled hands pumping her cock at a furious speed, and her ragged breathing and occasional whimpering.

It was too much. She felt like she would literally explode. She let go, and each hand grabbed an armrest on either side of her. She forced her eyes open and tried to stay focused on the girl in the mirror.

Yui yelped. Her body went completely rigid and taut, like an elastic band stretched to its limit and about to snap. She felt like every ounce of strength was being burned keeping her from exploding like a bomb and she wasn't sure why. The girl in the mirror looked tortured, her face twisted in what looked like pain; her body trembled like a leaf. Even then, the girl's face was so smooth and soft and beautiful, even while panicking in the throes of pleasure as she looked back at her, eyes locked on hers, beautiful, soft, pleading, as if in agony.

And then with a splat, her face disappeared beneath a horizontal arc of white slime, like egg white, as if shot out of a water gun. Yui whimpered in release, her entire body quaking violently despite her best efforts to control it. She looked down and everything seemed to go in slow motion: She watched her cock seem to flex like a mighty muscle, clenching up, and then explosively releasing, shooting a ribbon of milky fluid with excruciating pleasure and immense pressure. It splattered across the mirror, a little lower than the first glob, and it was thick and sticky enough to just stay there.

Before she could make sense of it, Yui's body convulsed so violently she was thrown back into the chair. She bit her lip hard to prevent herself from screaming. Her hands gripped the armrests so hard she was sure she would tear them right off. She looked down and saw her cock, now upright, pointing to the ceiling, and it seemed to flex and convulse violently and powerfully.

Yui sat back, completely helpless, watching her penis squirt and stop, squirt and stop white goo pretty much everywhere. It felt like her entire body was being electrocuted with more pleasure than a human being should ever handle. It was all she could do to gnash her teeth and try not to wake up the neighborhood with the screams she managed to hold in with all her might.

Her cock just spurted and gushed, squirting long fountains of milky white goo all over herself. It was everywhere. She couldn't believe how much it was, and she couldn't believe anything in the world could possibly feel this good, she had no idea.

She sank into her chair, whimpering and yelping in ecstasy as she spurted and spurted thick cum, her sperm-splattered body quivering and squirming in intense release and relief. Time stopped altogether and the entire universe went far away; it was just her and her wonderful cock in an ocean of pleasure.

She lay there for what felt like an eternity, her body burning with wonderful feelings and sensations, her mind and heart essentially in heaven. Smiling and semi-conscious, Yui lay there, consumed with this immense afterglow.

Eventually she managed to stand up, and got a look at herself in the slimed-up mirror. Her skin was just aglow, radiant, and glistening with sweat; and splattered all over her naked form were ribbons and globs of her thick milky white goo, dribbling down her massive breasts, splattered all over her flat little stomach, and some on her thighs.

Her head spun; she was dizzy. She reluctantly and hastily got to work cleaning up the mirror. As she wiped away her breasts jiggled madly about, and she realized her penis was still half-erect, standing up and aimed forward like a diving board. It was slick with juices, the tip foYui with its goo.

For the first time in her life, she didn't feel grossed out about her penis. After that incredible experience everything looked different now. She realized it wasn't all bad. She could look at it, and at her naked body – all of it – in the mirror and not feel revolted or weird.

Yui needed to get some sleep. She staggered, dazed, into the bathroom and back into the shower. She nearly burned her skin with scalding water as for the first time ever, she started to love being in her skin, this body of hers.

After she hastily dried off, she collapsed back into her bed, sleeping naked for the first time in recent memory, the cool sheets soothing and teasing her sensitive skin, exhausted and invigorated at the same time. Maybe having this cock wasn't going to be so bad after all, she thought, smiling as she drifted off to a deep, peaceful sleep.

It happened one weekend when Ui, Yui's kid sister, stumbled out from her bedroom very late into the night and was sleepily staggering down the hallway towards the stairs, on her way to get a glass of water from the kitchen downstairs.

As she rubbed her eyes and passed Yui's bedroom, she heard a sound. She stopped, suddenly awake, trying to listen for it. She thought she heard it again. She turned around and noticed there was a glow from under Yui's bedroom door. She was awake at this time?

She stood closer to the door, trying to listen. There was another sound, and it was definitely coming from her room. It sounded kind of like a voice, probably Yui's voice, but Ui couldn't be sure what it was.

Overcome with curiosity, and worried slightly that something could be wrong, Ui reached out her hand to knock, but stopped. Looking back now she still couldn't remember exactly why she didn't just knock and call out to Yui, asking her if everything was okay. So as quietly as she could, she gripped the doorknob and started turning it very slowly.

Ui was 9 years old, still pre-pubescent but mature for her age, and unusually smart. While most siblings would bicker constantly, Ui adored Yui, looked up to her, and in a strange way was kind of protective of her, although Yui was almost an adult and Ui not even a teen yet. Maybe it was the age gap that made them so close. Or perhaps it was that Ui had long ago figured out that Yui was basically a boy and a girl at the same time. Perhaps inevitably thanks to her intelligence, Ui looked it all up online and read it up in books, learning with it all that stuff your parents are supposed to tell you when you hit puberty and grow boobs and start liking boys and whatnot. It upset her to see Yui have such a hard time handling what life dealt her. Truth is, although she didn't show it much, she thought the world of her big sister. She was secretly fascinated with everything about her, and emulated her without showing it much.

So it shouldn't have been such a shock to see what she saw when she opened Yui's door, but it was shocking nonetheless.

Yui was sitting back in her desk chair, facing the wall to Ui's left, so she was at right angles to the doorway and never noticed the door opening. She was completely naked, making soft whimpering sounds, her body shaking, her skin shiny and glistening, squirming in her seat as though she was in a lot of pain. Her hands were holding and shaking something in front of her. It looked like some kind of stick, but what – oh my god, Ui realized, jaw dropping.

That big fat thing in her hands was coming out of her lap. It was her – well, not pee-pee, but what boys have. A penis, Ui remembered. Only it couldn't be, it was HUGE. Like, impossibly huge. But it couldn't be anything else either.

Ui had never seen Yui without her pants on. Ui stood there peeking through the gap in the door, her head spinning with a million feelings at once. She was grossed out but also immensely curious. Ui had heard from her best friend and from reading up stuff online that older boys and men would play with their pee-pees, and sometimes some older girls would also. It sounded so gross.

But she watched Yui play with her thing, both her hands rubbing it quickly, her big, soft breasts rising and falling rapidly, but she had never seen that look on Yui's face before. She looked so relaxed and happy, almost like she glowed, her eyes fixed on her thing. Her hands didn't stop moving once. Ui wondered how she wasn't tired by now, she sure looked it, all sweaty and gasping for air.

But something else was happening. Ui noticed Yui rubbing her big thing faster and faster. Her body seemed to tense up, as though she was in pain and the pain was increasing. Her face tightened and she seemed to be concentrating really hard, looking at her giant pee-pee as her hands rubbed it very fast and very hard. Ui wasn't sure what was going on.

Yui suddenly made a whimpering sighing noise and Ui watched, confused and rapt, as she sank back into her chair, reclining, her sweaty, gleaming body wriggling and squirming about as though she was trying to be a snake and slide out of the chair or something.

Then her pee-pee began to squirt and squirt. At first Ui thought she was peeing onto herself, but she quickly realized that it wasn't like normal peeing, it was starting and stopping. And wait, it didn't even look like pee. More like milk. What the hell? And it seemed to hurt, because Yui squirmed about in obvious agony, making noises. Or maybe it felt nice, Ui realized, when she saw Yui's face glowing with what could only be happiness and contentment, almost like she's in love or something. Eyes shut, sighing, whimpering softly, head thrown back and gently rolling side to side, then looking down at her squirting big pee-pee.

It looked like she was giving herself a shower in it, because it kept squirting and spraying this milky stuff up into the air and arcing back down onto Yui's naked body. Her boobs were wet from it, so was her belly. And now she knew it wasn't pee, because it was definitely white, or whitish. It didn't really look like milk at all now, more like snot or spit, it was slimy and thick. And her chest and stomach and thighs were kind of covered with it now.

The squirting slowed down, and Ui watched her big sister squirm about in her reclined chair, eyes shut, seemingly very relieved and tired. Tired makes sense, she was drenched in sweat and whatever that white stuff was that she was covered in. She lazily squirmed and stretched as though about to sleep, but she started wiping up all that stuff on her skin with her hands, like it was sunscreen or something, and was happily rubbing it into her skin and boobs and everywhere on her body.

Then, as Ui watched, Yui's hands went straight back to her big dick thing. Yui let out a deep contented sigh as her hands began to pull at it, playing with it again. Ui realized her thing could stand straight up all by itself, and it seemed to have shrunk, but was growing back now as she played with it. Ui's mind asked a million questions, not entirely sure what was going on, but she couldn't stop watching, she couldn't walk away. She just had to see more. It was so weird and strange and gross and cool all at the same time.

Ui watched as Yui was now rubbing it hard and fast again, just like before. She wondered if the same thing would happen again. She wondered if that white stuff was the same stuff dads make that goes into the mom's stomach to help make a baby. She wondered what it must feel like for Yui when she would make her thing squirt like that.

As Ui stood at the door and silently watched, mouth dry and heart pounding, Yui's dick began to squirt again. It just squirted and squirted so much of that white stuff, all over Yui; and Yui seemed to really like it.

Ui then wondered if it was contagious. Because as she watched Yui's thing squirt, she felt like she almost peed herself. Her panties were all wet now, and her own pee-pee tingled like crazy and felt really, really funny.

She suddenly realized what she was doing. What if Yui saw her? What if mom or dad woke up? So she carefully closed the door back, and scurried back to her bedroom.

She lay in bed in the darkness of her room, wide awake, unable to sleep. All she could think of was what she saw, like a movie in her head that she couldn't turn off. And she wasn't sure she wanted to turn it off. She wished she could see more. She played the image in her mind over and over, unable to stop thinking of her big sister sitting there naked, squirting all over herself, that big pee-pee.

She wondered why thinking of it made her own pee-pee feel so weird and funny. It was a hot, wet mess between her little legs and she wasn't sure why. All she knew was it was probably dirty and wrong to think of things like this or to watch your big sister do dirty things to herself naked; but it also felt amazingly, surprisingly wonderfully good and was way too much fun to resist.

Ui lay in bed wide awake for most of the night thinking of her big sister's enormous cock, wondering when she'd get a chance to see it again.

It had been several months since Yui first discovered how to give herself the release she needed, and learned to accept and even enjoy her body for what it was. Things were going okay enough and life was good – though she suspected a large part of that was the mental and emotional relief that self-pleasure gave her, not just the physical. School was going fine, health wise there was nothing to worry about, and she found she was less stressed out, less frustrated, and slowly starting to enjoy life a little more.

Yui was now masturbating frequently, and enjoying it more and more each time she did it. It no longer bothered her or made her feel gross or guilty or anything like that. Even the thought that she could possibly be addicted to it did not bother her much, she realized. And again, her body was fairly unique – what was normal for a creature like her, anyway? She knew what felt normal to her was surely not normal for most people.

She would usually wake up right around 6, sometimes earlier, and immediately masturbate, sometimes even while half asleep. Sometimes she would cum in bed. Sometimes she'd wake up, holding her enormous throbbing erection against her belly, and scurry into the bathroom. There she would masturbate vigorously in the shower, painting the shower stall glass white with her milky orgasm without a hint of shame. She would spend up to two hours masturbating in the morning. Sometimes she would deliberately wake up earlier so she'd have more time to play with her cock.

She noticed that her semen was thickest and stickiest in the mornings, almost like syrup. Strangely, orgasming in the morning only freshened and woke her up, rather than made her drowsy. It was the best way to start her day.

She'd then rush off to school. Sometimes she'd use her skateboard. A bicycle would be perfect, but with something that huge between her legs, and testicles the size of grapefruits, a bicycle seat might not be optimal. Once at her high school she'd do the whole 'normal teenage girl' routine: schoolwork, rushing to classes, getting hit on by boys, giggling and gossiping with girlfriends, the whole act. She still had to tape her giant cock down to one thigh, but she had figured out how to do it without hurting herself, getting it just tight enough, sitting just right so as to hide it, practiced to perfection. Strangely even with her self-pleasuring, it still took enormous amounts of thought control to keep from popping a boner in class and such. Oh well. Things like swimming and gym and changing in the locker room were all cleverly circumvented by notes from her parents and her doctor, feigning allergies and whatnot. No one suspected a thing.

She'd come home in the late afternoon, and her parents would be at work – they worked a lot – and if Ui was hungry she'd cook her something and they'd hang out together before she'd go and get homework done. It was getting harder to stay focused, because invariably her mind would wander and she'd start to daydream and run wonderfully filthy sexual fantasies in her vivid imagination. Her cock would stiffen and throb and drive her wild under her desk.

As evening set in she'd maybe help Ui with her homework or watch some TV with her, till her parents came home from work – assuming they weren't out on yet another business trip – and they'd sometimes have a family dinner together. More often than not, though, Ui would be over at her best friend's house down the street, and Yui would have more homework to get done. Not much of a social life.

But as the hours passed towards night, her anticipation and lust grew unbearable. She learned to turn it into a game; she'd go through her household chores and homework and dinner with her parents being all normal, all the while with the most fun, vile, wonderful, beautiful perverted fantasies playing in her head non-stop, her cock throbbing and aching and harder than steel.

And then finally when it was time for bed (which she always set up as ridiculously early, as early as 7 or 8 p.m.), she'd lock her door, dim her bedroom lights and sit at her desk, either watching internet porn or reading erotica, trying to ignore the enormous, pulsating missile of pure sex and unbearable pleasure throbbing in her lap, standing up like a tree, usually slipping under her loose night-shirt, the frothy, shiny head of the cock often nestling between her big milky breasts. The game was to ignore it as much as possible until she couldn't bear it anymore.

At that point she'd either take a long, luxurious, soapy shower or she'd make love to herself in her large bed. The shower would often just be teasing her cock more and more, loving it, toying with it, but not really giving it what it wants. Once in bed, however, she'd caress herself everywhere but her cock, if possible. Sometimes she'd caress her creYui breasts and pinch her pink, tender nipples and drive herself wild, until she'd snap. That's when she'd finally begin.

Her head propped up with pillows such that she was half-sitting up in bed, her hands would finally seal themselves around her throbbing, aching sex and pump away furiously. Most nights, she'd watch her cock explode into a savage orgasm in a matter of seconds, painting her naked body with long ribbons of thick, gooey white love-juice, covering her from chin to hips.

Time would stand still as she would lie there, gasping for air, destroyed, her body dripping all over with thick splattered semen, hands still gripping her cock tight. And then moaning softly, she'd start slowly stroking it all over again, now taking her own sweet time, having intense, deeply intimate sex with herself. She wouldn't even bother cleaning up just yet, because the semen looked so beautiful gleaming on her burning soft pink skin, so thick and milky and potent with love, so hot.

Some nights she would masturbate for hours, her body and mind rocked by a train of fun, powerful climaxes; other nights, she would masturbate in a state of wonderful sexual agony for long hours, building up slowly to one epic, mindbending, earth-shattering explosion. Either way, she would make love to herself every night for at least three hours at a time, sometimes much more.

She noticed that when she came at night, she would gush more, but it would be thinner, just a little more watery than what it was like when she would come in the mornings. She wondered more and more what it must taste like, and what it would be like to receive a blowjob. Her cock practically screamed for it.

At least once a week, she would have a solo orgy of sorts, indulging shamelessly in depraved, unquenchable self-pleasure until the sun came up, when in a panic she would finally explode, cumming so hard she would sometimes pass out; she learned to plan ahead for such an event because it was so easy for her to be too tired to go to school after all that, having not slept a wink the entire night and starting the day utterly exhausted – happy, but way too exhausted. She tried to restrict this to weekend nights only.

Everything was going great, for once. Figures that one morning, everything got screwed up in an instant.

Ui was starting to wonder if it was normal for a nine-year-old to masturbate as much as she did now.

The great thing about Yui's horny little adventures was that Yui was so busy trying to make sure Ui didn't know what she was up to, that she didn't notice that Ui was also up to little adventures of her own in her room each night.

Ui's bedroom was utterly dark except for moonlight from the windows. She was on her back on top of her rumpled sheets, writhing in agony, squirming about, her little body glistening with sweat. She was wearing only a T-shirt pulled way up and around her chest, and nothing else. Her bony, short legs were splayed wide open, wide apart on either side of her such that they almost formed a straight line from one side of the bed to the other. Ui whimpered softly, squirming, her little hips thrusting rhythmically into the air as both her hands worked as a blur down there. One finger stabbed her tiny little hole, getting less than even half a finger length inside; the other hand rubbed the skin of the top of her slit in a violent, rapid circle, setting her entire being on fire, drowning alive in raw sexual desire.

Oh please, oh please, oh please, Ui thought, don't go over the edge just yet. Just a little more. I just need a little more time thinking about how beautiful Yui is. Imagining her beautiful body, naked. Imagining her big giant huge boy-pee-pee standing up and squirting sperm juice everywhere.

Ever since Ui saw Yui masturbate that night, she had been obsessed. She went online, read up everything there was to read up on Yui's particular situation with her being a boy and a girl at the same time; then she grew too desperate to pretend. She unlocked the porn-blocking software Yui installed on her laptop easily, and started watching porn to satiate her curiosity.

But she was quickly disappointed. All those pee-pees were so tiny compared to Yui's majestic thing. The more she hunted, the worse it got. So she just lay in bed every night, replaying the memory of what she saw in her mind.

Yui's beautiful, gigantic, humongous, impossible sized pee-pee. Penis, it was called. She remembered her in that chair, mas-tur-ba-ting, was the word, right? Wow. As though Yui wasn't already the most beautiful girl in the whole world already. Her wonderful, sweet, smart, pretty big sister. Ui's heart swelled with love and affection. She bit her lip, and rubbed herself harder and faster and firmer down there between her spread legs, making her own little pee-pee feel so good it was going to burst.

Oh, Yui.

Ui's entire being blossomed into another beautiful, senseless orgasm. She thrashed about hysterically, as though having a fit. She kept rubbing herself down there. It took every ounce of effort not to scream out Yui's name.

Ui slowly came to, realizing she was completely out of breath, sticky all over with sweat, and the room was spinning. The first thing she thought of was that she wanted to cum once again. But she had school tomorrow, and it was already past midnight.

She hugged a big pillow, wishing it was Yui, and drifted off to sleep, so very happy that she had such a wonderful, beautiful big sister like her, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

Two or three weeks had passed and Ui masturbated constantly, obsessively, every chance she got, every free minute she could grab. She spent too much time locked in the bathroom, and she slept very little because she'd be thrashing about in bed naked playing with herself sometimes even until the sun came up.

She was happiest when caressing herself down there between the legs, fingering her little slit, spreading the little lips open and rubbing her tiny clit, going absolutely deliriously mad with pleasure until she drooled and her eyes rolled back in her head and she was about to explode. Then she'd stop, lying there, drenched in sweat, panting for air, waiting for the inferno between her open thighs to cool off, and then starting again, denying herself the release so she could build up to an even more intense one.

Other nights, she'd just masturbate on and on, eyes shut, picturing Yui's beautiful face, her amazing body and curves, and let her young mind go filthy with lusty fantasies until she'd cum. She'd imagine Yui masturbating just like she saw her do. Or she'd imagine Yui doing the kinds of things she saw in pornos, having sex with women, with men, with women and men, all sorts of unspeakably dirty things that little girls are not supposed to even know about, let alone think of.

Then she'd just keep going, and soon she would be getting bombarded with an endless chain of climaxes for hours, each time thinking about Yui and no one else.

Ui was starting to get worried that this was not normal. I mean it couldn't be, right? She read online that masturbation was normal and even healthy, but she wondered if there was some kind of limit to how much you should do it.

Also, all she could think about was Yui. She watched pornos online and whatnot but invariably her dirty little mind would always go back to Yui. So she would always end up writhing about in her bed, her skinny, naked body glistening with sweat as she stabbed her soaking wet little slit between her spread open legs with her fingers for hours, wondering how many orgasms it would take to cool it down, all the while imagining Yui's beautiful body, and Yui's giant penis.

Ui was now a total slave to her tiny little pussy. All day long it would ache and tingle madly for attention, soaking her underwear. All night long it would just take over. Her pussy was out of control. And Ui wasn't sure if this was really such a bad thing.

Yui was at her doctor's for another routine check-up. If you could call anything involving Yui's body routine or normal.

Dr. Itoshiki Mikoto had been Yui's personal physician since she was a baby, and her family doctor since before that. She had helped her through puberty and beyond, and was an especially gifted and intuitive doctor for Yui's particularly unique case. She was disarmingly friendly and charming, making her one of the few people Yui could feel perfectly comfortable around; which was helpful when she had to regularly get naked and get prodded and examined by her and whatnot. Yui considered her more than a doctor, basically a friend, and practically a trusted family member.

It was another physical, and Dr. Itoshiki and her were going over the usual figures.

"Okay," Dr. Itoshiki said. "Weight: 140 pounds. Although I think we know where the bulk of that weight lies."

As usual, Yui cracked up, giggling and turning bright red in embarrassment. Dr. Itoshiki grinned mischievously and continued.

"You're 5 foot 6, your measurements are frankly ridiculous and I'd think you're lying if I didn't take them myself. Bust 39 inches, waist 29 inches, hips 36 inches. At least that's this week, because you're still growing. Next week we'll re-fit you for a bra just to be sure you're still wearing the correct size." She was a real stickler for her being fitted properly. She was concerned that if her breasts got any bigger, it could hurt her back and require reduction surgery. She was also unusually concerned about odd things like her blood pressure.

"It's because of your size," she politely explained. Her penis was so enormous and still growing. Dr. Itoshiki explained that usually past the 11 inch mark, a penis would not actually get completely hard when erect because of the amount of blood needed for that size. Yet Yui's monster would get hard as steel. The doctor was worried about her passing out if she had a sustained erection. With Yui who knows what kind of odd side effects and health problems she was at risk for. Yui considered herself lucky to have such a good doctor. Lucky to have such rich parents to afford such a good doctor, she supposed.

"Okay, let's measure you," Dr. Itoshiki announced matter-of-factly, and Yui stood up and began undoing her jeans. Once they were around her ankles and the bandage was off her thigh, she saw her doctor's eyebrows rise.

"So you're totally flaccid? Soft? Like, this is it as its smallest?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, why?" Yui asked, shrugging.

"It's definitely gotten bigger since our last checkup three months ago," her doctor frowned, stretching out her measuring tape.

Moments later: "So, okay. Seven inches long when completely flaccid, and about three inches of girth. That's... insane. Most men wish they had those stats when hard."

Yui just shrugged as she sat on the examination table, now completely naked. As far as she was concerned, it was just a major inconvenience and hassle. She wished it were as small as possible. Everyone seemed to be obsessed with size. Men wanted huge dicks, women were jealous of her huge boobs. She couldn't imagine why, knowing what a pain either were to live with, let alone both at once.

"Okay, can you get it hard for me?" Dr. Itoshiki requested, totally cold and matter-of-fact. They had done this before, so Yui sighed, lay back, wrapped her fingers around her cock and began stroking it. It was more a medical thing than anything else, it was hardly sexy. Still, it needed little encouragement; in no time she was nursing a massive, throbbing erection.

Moments later: "Jesus."

"What?"

"Well, haven't you noticed? You've clearly grown. It's now about 14 inches long. I'm not sure how your body can even support it, didn't think something like this was physically possible, let alone functional," Dr. Itoshiki explained.

"Huh. How about that," Yui shrugged. Again, just a hassle, really. It's not like anyone would appreciate it. She pushed that thought out of her mind.

"Anyway, here, fill this up." Dr. Itoshiki handed her a sperm sample cup.

An awkward moment of silence ensued.

"Um... I can't use that," Yui said.

"Why not?"

"It's... too small."

Dr. Itoshiki stared at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Yui said timidly. "I've... I'm producing... more than before." She glanced over at her doctor's desk. There was a coffee mug.

"You produce that much in a day?" Dr. Itoshiki asked, incredulous.

"Well actually, it's more like... that much per session," Yui admitted.

"How many sessions do you have in a day?"

"Um, well, basically two or three."

"Oh. Okay. Well that's a little on the high end, but okay."

"Well... also..." Yui turned pink. "I usually... cum... more than once."

The doctor's eyebrows went up in her all-too-familiar look. Yui squirmed, embarrassed to admit it.

"When I... you know, do it, I usually cum at least twice or thrice. Sometimes more."

The doctor's eyebrows rose higher.

"I have to," Yui insisted. "If I don't I'll wake up in the middle of the night and... well, have to do it again. So usually, it's about twice or thrice. Sometimes a lot more."

Yui went on to explain that sometimes, she'd masturbate for several hours, constantly ejaculating every half hour or so, over and over. Other times she'd build it up for one big bang, only it would end up being a few of them together at the end. She preferred the latter because a few messes at once in quick succession was easier to clean up than repeated messes. Also, because it made the orgasm much more powerful and intense to build it up like that, but she skipped that bit.

A short while later, Yui was behind the privacy screen facing the wall, sitting on a stool, holding the coffee cup in one hand and massaging her throbbing erection in the other. After a few moments she let out a deep sigh of pleasure, and began whimpering softly as her heart and soul gushed explosively out through her cock and into the cup.

It was amazingly thick and heavy, and she came hard and long, slowly filling up the cup until she was squeezing the last drops of her orgasm out and the cup was almost completely full of pure, hot, syrupy, milky semen. Her hands shaking as she held it, for a strange moment she was almost overcome with the urge to put it to her drooling lips and swallow it down. But she shook it off and passed it to her doctor.

She started to put her clothes back on, listening attentively to her doctor's opinion.

"I'll take a close look at this," Dr. Itoshiki said, referring to her enormous load, sealing the cup in sterile latex. "As far as I can tell, you're suffering no major ill-effects. Normally I'd say that indulging this much is unhealthy, but I think in your case it's the responsible thing to do. Your body is producing at a frankly impossible rate, and your hormones and natural urges are probably though the roof to compensate. This could be normal for your kind of body, but who knows, right? So in summary: keep at it for now, and I'll keep checking up on things and see if there's anything to be concerned about. So far, though, I think we're good, you're actually perfectly healthy, and I don't see anything to be worried about."

As Dr. Itoshiki closed her file, there was a knock on the door and her front desk receptionist, Majiru, peered in. "Mom," she said, "Call for you on line two. Also, I'm gonna take my lunch break now."

"Fine," Dr. Itoshiki said, and answered the phone.

Her daughter was just past Yui's age and worked part time at her mother's practice. They had known each other for most of their lives, same school and all that, but were just acquaintances, not exactly friends. Yui liked her enough. Majiru looked over at Yui, flushed slightly, and said "Hi, Yui," and disappeared back behind the door just as Yui smiled and waved.

Dr. Itoshiki was on the phone dealing with a fussy patient. As Yui went to pick up her backpack, she froze in horror.

Her jeans were undone and wide open. In her lap lay her giant penis like a huge fleshy soft third leg between her thighs, the glistening head resting just short of her left knee. She was distracted by talking with her doctor that she hadn't finished doing up her clothes. Shit! Had Majiru seen it? Her mind started racing. She probably hadn't. But what if she had? Would she tell anyone? Unlikely, her mom is my personal physician, wouldn't that get her in huge trouble? Also, she'd been treating me for years. And Majiru had been working at the clinic for years, who's to say she didn't already know from sneaking a peek at her file or something? Who knows.

A sick knot tied up the pit of her stomach.

When she was done, she left the office and made a beeline for the door, face bright red, trying to hold it together. What a disaster.

It was late one Friday night. Almost all the lights in their big home were off. The neighborhood was dead quiet.

Upstairs was almost completely dark, in the hallway leading to Ui's and Yui's bedrooms, a storage room, the unoccupied master bedroom and guest rooms. Yet again, their parents were out of town. And yet again, Yui had no plans on Friday night. Ui used to wonder why but not anymore.

There was a dim light seeping from under Yui's locked bedroom door. Obviously, Yui was busy making love to herself endlessly.

There was also a dim light from under Ui's bedroom door. Ui was sitting at her desk, face aglow with the light from her laptop screen, in a T-shirt but no shorts. Her panties were wrapped around one ankle, her feet spread apart on either side of her chair, knees wide apart.

Ui was watching a video. Some pornstar was on her knees letting a whole bunch of guys with giant penises squirt sperm all over her face. Ui considered it, then closed it and moved on to the next one in her new collection. Ui got tons of it from her best friend from down the street, who copied it off her brother's computer without him knowing.

Ui was masturbating vigorously, watching the pornos, imagining herself and Yui in those situations. The game was to watch them and see what she would allow Yui to do to her. You know, just hypothetically, for fantasy, for fun. She imagined herself and Yui in the place of the performers in these videos. It made the porn much more fun to watch. Otherwise it was kind of weird and mostly gross stuff. She wondered what kind of porn Yui enjoyed. She wondered, as she had been wondering all night while rubbing her little wet pussy sore, what Yui would enjoy doing to her if they could actually do anything together.

Ui watched another girl, one that looked young enough to be in high school, skinny like a teenager, taking some boy's big penis into her mouth and sucking it like a lollypop. She looked up at the guy, as though looking into his eyes or something. Ui wondered if Yui would enjoy that. I would love to watch Yui's face while doing that, seeing how good it felt to her.

Ui then wondered what it would be like to take Yui's thing into her mouth. Would it even fit? But how amazing would that be. It was gross to watch strangers do it but something about her doing it to Yui, making her feel so good, tasting that amazing big huge thing, taking it into her mouth, sucking it, loving it, something about it just drove her wild.

Ui suddenly came.

Ui shut her eyes and kept ruthlessly working her soaked pussy with her fingers. She imagined herself on her knees, sucking Yui's giant cock. Making her feel SO good, SO wonderful. Pleasuring her. Loving her. Yui filling up her entire mouth with that amazing thing.

She thought about what would happen next. Yeah, she thought, I'd let her squirt all that white stuff into my mouth. If she wanted me to, I'd drink it too. To show her how much I love her.

I love you so much, Yui, she thought, and sighed in blissful agony as she continued masturbating, enslaved to the squishy mess between her open thighs.

She snapped her laptop shut, tore off her T-shirt, kicked her panties off to one corner, and climbed into bed, heart pounding, throat dry. There she lay on her back on top of the covers, her skinny child-body gleaming with sweat in the moonlight from her window, parted her little thighs as wide as her pelvis would allow, and both her hands, shaking, came together to massage and torment the tender, squishy flesh down there between her legs. One hand sank a finger into the soaking wet hole, the other played with the top of her slick little slit, rubbing her clit furiously. Juices dripped down her tiny butt and stained the sheets.

"Yui," was all her shaking, quivering voice could manage to whisper, and Ui's nine-year-old hairless pussy exploded. Ui shut her eyes, face aglow with ecstasy and love, as she thrashed about, her heart bursting with love and overflowing, spilling itself out through her tiny pussy, onto her scrambling little fingers.

"Oh, Yui," Ui sighed, lovesick and exhausted and delirious, unable to move.

She lay there, barely able to catch her breath, drenched in sweat. She slowly began to lick her wet fingers clean.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Yui's solo lust was spiraling gloriously out of control.

She lay sprawled on the narrow floor between her bed and the wall on the far side, opposite the windows. She was completely naked, holding up her enormous meaty cock with both sweaty hands, aimed it towards the ceiling, and whimpered and watched helplessly as it squirted and sprayed healthy, milky fluid up into the air as much as two feet. It then just rained down heavily, splattering her naked, sweaty body. It landed all over her belly, on both breasts, even her neck and face, and on the floor around her. She had started using this spot because her sheets were getting all crusty and she realized that would be a problem.

She was struggling to not pass out. Her orgasms were getting longer and longer as well as more intense. The last time she timed it, it was close to a minute, which when you cum that hard, is an eternity, almost painful. When she watched pornos online, she realized the average orgasm wasn't even close to hers in length: usually over in seconds.

Yui knew she was now addicted. She was now a pervert by pretty much any definition, even taking into account that to a large extent this behaviour couldn't be helped and was quite possibly really healthy too. She knew she was enjoying it too much, getting hungrier and more shameless and more adventurous. She also realized she didn't care anymore.

Moments later Yui was sitting up in her chair, and she was going to try something out for the first time, something she had seen in pornos.

Her back strained with the effort of it, rivers of sweat pouring down her tense muscles, her breathing in hisses. She was hugging her massive, soft breasts tight, both arms wrapped around them, squishing them together, and rhythmically slamming them into her lap and back up again. She couldn't figure out how this worked – oh wow, never mind, now she did. Wow.

She hunched, her breasts, both confined by her hugging arms, sinking down into her lap. Her nipples touched her thighs. She looked down and from between the massive cleavage emerged the shiny, gleaming head of her enormous penis.

She was tit-fucking herself. It felt pretty incredible, especially since she hadn't bothered to wipe up all her cum, so it was all slippery and hot and wet, and really amazing. It felt so good she didn't even want to cum. It felt so different, too, from her hand or hands. She didn't even realize her cock was flexing up, slowly building up towards another explosion, until it was basically already happening.

She happened to glance down just as her cock burst, the head barely clearing her huge soft breasts, and was in instant pain, eyes burning, scalding. She had just shot herself in the face. She squinted and tears formed, her head thrown back, as something hot and wet slapped her chin, and then something hot and wet and slimy trickled down her breasts and her arms holding them. Just as it got better, she opened her eyes, still cumming, and tasted something... strange. Some of the cum she shot her eyes with was dripping down her face and lips, some of it entering her mouth.

She realized it was... wonderful.

Her brain fried with pleasure, she marked her afterglow by raising a heavy breast to her face and licking off the fresh rivers of sperm. It was so sexy, so hot, so perverted and so beautiful all at once that it blew her mind. She had never tasted it before.

As her enormous, throbbing penis slowly rose back to life again, there was only one thing Yui could think of trying now, and it filled her with electric anxiety and anticipation. She couldn't. But she realized she just had to.

She sat there, panting for breath, shivering with excitement, as her cock throbbed, swelled, hardened and slowly overrode her brain, taking control of her, curiosity and lust overwhelming her fears and inhibitions.

She stood up, still smeared with dripping juices all over, and walked towards the bathroom. She grabbed her leather bean bag and dragged it in with her.

Four hours later. Moments from dawn.

Yui was in her bathroom, upside down in her bean bag, her head and shoulders on the floor. She was completely naked, her body drenched in sweat and splattered with milky fluids here and there.

She had been masturbating for three straight hours without release. She was essentially stuck. She wanted to know what a blowjob felt like badly enough to do it herself; but she couldn't seem to muster up the strength to do something so dirty, so kinky, even though she was dying to deep inside.

She lay upside down in a pretzel, both her ankles locked snugly behind her neck, sperm-splattered breasts mushed up on either side of her sweaty face as she pumped away at her sore cock, its enormous, frothy head barely an inch from her mouth and chin. Still, she couldn't bring herself to take it into her mouth, and she was now dying to cum, it hurt now.

She hurt all over but didn't notice it because of the intense pleasure. Her legs were numb, her back sore, but all that mattered was her magnificent cock. Still, she was trying to figure out how to finally suck it and find out what a mouth on it feels like. She couldn't shake some of her earlier prudishness, it seemed. Damn.

Meanwhile, in the hallway outside her bedroom door stood Ui. She stood right in front of her closed door, feet planted firm and apart, her breathing tense and shallow. Her heart pounded so loud in her chest she was convinced Yui could hear it inside.

"Yui," Ui breathed softly, as she masturbated furiously in front of Yui's door. She stood there wearing only her nightshirt and nothing else. It was crazy and bold and terrifying and wonderful all at once, the thrill of getting caught. Rather, her pussy wanted her to get caught by Yui. Of course that was crazy because of all the trouble she would inevitably get into, but she didn't care. Besides, their parents were out of town again, and World War Three couldn't attract Yui's attention right now.

Ui's love for Yui overflowed out of her soaking tiny little cunt, trickling down one bony thigh, making her shiver. Slowly Ui slipped out her entire finger from inside her hole, where she had buried it to the knuckle, while her other hand continued rubbing away in circles at her swollen, burning clit. She bent forward slightly, shivering with both excitement and pleasure, as she continued playing with herself down there between the legs, as she examined her finger. It was slick and wet with juices.

She reached forward and painted a heart on Yui's door, as though finger painting. It was clear fluid so it probably wouldn't even be visible, but Ui didn't care. She wasn't even thinking right now. All she knew was that she couldn't possibly be any hornier, any more lovesick, any more out of her senses. She had been masturbating all night long and her pussy and her heart were still both on fire, aching and throbbing and dripping love juices everywhere, just unstoppable.

As she drew the heart on Yui's door, there was a click and the door seemed to give way.

Yui forgot to lock it completely again.

Ui's heart pounded like a drum and a chill ran up her spine. Her mouth ran dry with a rush of fear and desire. Everything in her mind said she should turn around and get back into bed before she did something really stupid, but her body refused to move away.

In the bathroom, Yui finally managed to push herself to open her mouth, roll out her tongue and lick the very tip of her swollen cock as it hovered less than an inch from her mouth and nose.

The smell was sharp but not terrible, more strong and potent and intoxicating. It wasn't gross at all like she thought it would be. And she found herself incredibly turned on, the thrill of it melting her brain.

With one tight squeeze, she crunched her curled up body into a tighter little ball, and instantly her mouth was full, and her cock buried in an incredibly hot, wet, slick ring of pleasure. The head of her penis was now sealed within her lips. She couldn't believe she was actually doing it. She was sucking her own cock.

She realized she had no idea how to suck it. So she pretended it was a lollipop or something, and instead suckled on it, licking the head with her tongue from inside her mouth, her lips trying to massage the head and part of the shaft. The rush of sudden pleasure was simply impossible to describe, it made her eyes roll back in her head, moaning. She shut her eyes and was drowning in pleasure.

Instantly her throat gagged and her mind went white with more pleasure than ever before, as she swallowed something hot, heavy, massive and gooey. Her mouth was suddenly full of it too. She realized her cock had violently burst into an explosive, powerful orgasm.

She hadn't even planned on what to do then. She coughed violently, choking on it; this showered her body with all the sperm that had filled up her mouth, splattering her trembling breasts and tense, flat belly. She was cumming hard. She screamed with pleasure, and the scream was cut short because she shot a massive jet of sperm right into her throat. Without thinking she swallowed it, and her face was then slapped hard with something warm and wet, then again, then again. Face twisted in excruciating pleasure, eyes slammed shut, Yui realized she was cumming on her own face, her cock bursting with so much pleasure that her hands scrambled to get a grip on it, and pump and stroke it hard.

She managed to take some control over herself, wrapping both hands around her ridiculously long, thick shaft, pulling the skin back. The head of her giant cock was right in front of her face, filling up her entire field of vision. With her ankles locked so securely behind her head, she had no choice, nowhere else to shoot it.

So she whimpered and squealed and moaned like a sweet and innocent whore as she pumped her cock onto her face, shooting and squirting and splattering immense, thick ribbons of milky orgasm all over her face and open mouth, her mind shattered with pleasure. She watched helplessly as her cock gushed and gushed and gushed thick, juicy semen all over her face, from her hair and forehead onto her cheeks and nose and eyes and occasionally into her open, screaming mouth. It was so hot and thick and surprisingly heavy.

And it just kept gushing. She remembered she had held it all in for many long hours, so it was a massive one. She felt like her face was buried, eyes shut, under a thick liquid blanket of milky goo. As she kept ejaculating onto the mess on her face, it got thicker and heavier and started to ooze off the sides, dribbling down her cheeks, into her ears and hair. Some of it was slowly creeping up her forehead and into her hair, seeping towards the floor.

Her hands were getting tired but she didn't stop pumping, because she was still gushing and spurting. Absently she opened her mouth and shot some of the goo, caking her tongue. In just two spurts her mouth was almost full. She began playing with it in her mouth, exploring the taste and heat and texture. It was like some kind of wonderful sexy salty-sweet syrup, so thick and potent and powerful. She didn't even want to swallow it just yet.

Drowning in bliss and sublime ecstasy, she watched with some sadness as her cock spurted less and less, finally slowing down. Her big, beautiful, giant cock. She opened her mouth and took it in, bathing it in the heavy semen already in her mouth, sucking it gently, tenderly. Her entire being boiled in pleasure as she did this. She slurped noisily, lathering her cock in its own foYui sex juices, so precious and delicious.

She lay there trying to catch her breath, and finally swallowed the semen, so pure and sacred and beautiful. She had never done that before tonight. She scooped up all the goo on her face with her hands gently and guided it into her open mouth, swallowing more wonderful semen. It was so thick and amazing and beyond description. She couldn't believe she was so grossed out by this just a year ago. How could something be so gross and so hot and sexy and beautiful at the same time?

She lay there, the room spinning, delirious with afterglow and pleasure and a very deep satisfaction. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy, so complete, so satisfied. She was already contemplating sucking herself off again. Well, perhaps a shower and some sorely needed rest is in order, she figured. Her hands were still clasped around her half-erect cock, still absently stroking it just a little.

"Yui?" said a little voice. Yui looked up, and saw Ui's face upside down, staring down at her.

Instantly Yui shrieked, "what the fuck – get out! Now!" and she scrambled to stand up, hysterical and panicking. What the hell is she doing here? I thought I locked the door! Oh my god what did she see...

And suddenly the entire room was going askew in mad angles. The floor was racing up towards her and she couldn't seem to plant her feet. She threw her hands out in front of her and there was a loud crack, a sharp pain on the side of her head, and everything went black.

Ui was standing at the door of the bathroom, naked from the waist down, eyes wide and scared. She watched Yui suddenly scramble to get up. She was lying in a pool of milky goo all over the floor, and it was all over her too. She watched her jump up, screaming something at her, and then her feet slip in what she knew was her cum. Her head slammed into the side of the bathtub and she landed on her outstretched hands. Specifically, both thumbs.

In a matter of a second, Yui slipped on the slick, wet floor, cracked her head on the bathtub, knocking herself out, just before landing on her hands awkwardly and ending up a crumpled, limp mess on the floor.

Ui screamed, called for mom and dad. Then remembered mom and dad were hundreds of miles away. Then she came to her senses and got to work checking on Yui.

Needless to say, this isn't how Ui imagined this little fantasy ending up. Nothing close to this.

Yui opened her eyes to daylight, the ceiling of her bedroom, all a heavy blur. And a face. It looked small and pale, terrified. It was Ui.

And then another face. Yui groaned, pain stabbing through her head. She reached up to hold her head but couldn't, because her hand was stuck. She was lying in bed.

Dr. Itoshiki was wrapping it up. Right next to her was Majiru with a pair of scissors, snipping off the ace bandage. Yui looked at her other hand, and it was already wrapped up.

Yui went white. What had they seen? What had happened? She struggled to remember but there was nothing but a gap.

Ui tapped her on her shoulder, wordless, her expression basically saying 'it's okay, relax.' Not that it worked.

"Well, congrats, your first broken bones. Well, fractures, anyway," Dr. Itoshiki smiled. "At least I think so. We'll have to get these X-rayed," she said, meaning her hands. "Looks like you slipped and fell and landed directly on your thumbs. You might have just twisted them, but with the swelling and bruising I think you probably cracked a bone or two. You've at least sprained both wrists. We'll know when you come to the clinic later on today. Now let me check you for a concussion."

Yui tried not to turn bright red as she made eye contact with Majiru. Majiru, her sort of friend of so many years, who saw her foot-and-a-half-long cock. Yui began praying for a meteorite to land on the house and spare her of all of this. But Majiru seemed to be totally normal. Either Yui over-imagined that incident, or Majiru was a very good actress.

Yui did everything in her power to act normal, as Dr. Itoshiki checked her eyes and asked her a zillion stupid questions intended to check to see whether she had a concussion. Finally, when she was done, as Yui sat up in bed, she cried out in pain. Her back felt as though a truck had run over it, then reversed back over it again.

Dr. Itoshiki made a face. "You probably hurt your back on the way down, or maybe pulled something. You're staying in bed. Here, I've prescribed you some muscle relaxers and painkillers."

She turned to Ui. "Your baby sister was very worried. But she's also very smart. She took care of you and gave me a call right away. I know your parents won't be back for a few more weeks, so I've also told her about making sure you rest, and use some heat packs on your back and don't strain yourself. The painkillers should knock you out for a good portion of the day. You're in good hands," She winked at Ui, who still looked a cross between sheepish and guilty.

"If you need anything, help around the house and whatnot, just text me," chirped Majiru cheerfully, as mother and daughter got up to leave. Ui followed them out of her room.

Moments later, after as Ui saw them to their car downstairs, she knocked softly on Yui's bedroom door and crept in. Before Yui could ask, she blurted, "no one saw anything, I cleaned you up and pulled you out of the bathroom. You were in bed and in your bathrobe."

Yui's mouth was open, about to say something, but she then closed it. That was pretty much all she needed to know. Well, almost... there was something else, some critical detail... oh shit. Through the grogginess, her memory got clearer. Ui's face, causing her to panic and slip in her own cum and slam her head into the tub and sprain her wrists and dislocate or fracture both her thumbs.

"What were you doing in my room? In my bathroom?"

Ui turned bright red, her face bewildered with panic and fear. "I heard a noise," she sputtered. "I thought you had hurt yourself or something. So I came to check." She swallowed, trying to act normal. But her heart was pounding like a drum, and both of them knew Ui was a terrible liar.

"Uh huh," Yui considered. Her face was tense, angry. "Okay. Whatever. Get out of my room. And don't ever come in here again." Her voice was flat, cold. Terrifying.

Ui felt like her knees would buckle, like an ice-cold knife had been stuck in her chest. "Yui..." she began, but she cut her off.

"I need to rest. Leave me alone." Yui rolled over in bed, turning her back on Ui.

"Um... okay..." Ui squeaked, her voice a tiny, trembling whimper, frozen in place. This was officially a thousand times worse than any outcome she had considered when she walked into her room. She had never felt so indescribably horrible before.

Ui gently closed Yui's bedroom door and stared at it from the hallway. Just hours ago she had painted a heart on it. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Yui had never been so mad at her for anything. Ui had a knot in her throat and could hardly breathe.

Dumbstruck, she went to her room, climbed into the tossed up sheets of her bed, curled up into a ball and began sobbing. She cried so hard it physically hurt, wishing she could somehow go back in time and undo it all.

Yui was so very mad at her. And she knew she deserved it, too. She loved her so much she knew she would do anything to make it all go away but there was nothing to do. It was beyond unbearable.

All Ui could do was sob uncontrollably into her pillow.

Yui woke many hours later in the evening, groggy and feeling like what she imagined being hung over must feel like. Probably the painkillers. She flipped channels on the TV, trying to cheer herself up. First the incident at the doctor's, now this nonsense.

As if that wasn't enough, she already had an aching, throbbing erection raging under the sheets and under her bathrobe. With both hands effectively blunt useless mittens, and her back out of whack, she realized the worst part of this whole affair: she couldn't give herself any release now. No way to masturbate.

Fuck.

As though things couldn't get worse, breaking news interrupted whatever crap she was trying to watch. Snowstorm heading in. Schools closed. Most roads would be snowed in. Knowing the doctor's office was across town, this meant they were trapped in the house for at least the next day or two.

Shit.

She managed to gingerly roll to one side, and with great effort somehow prop herself up enough to sit up in bed. Flinching with the effort and pain, she caught her breath, bandaged hands on her knees. In her lap was a tent in the bathrobe. Her cock throbbed angrily, begging for more attention. She felt helpless, then angry at Ui for sneaking into her room like that, causing this whole mess.

With great effort she managed to stand up, stagger to her desk, and pick up her phone. Oh, great, she thought: I can't dial. Just at that moment, her cellphone rang loudly. It was Dr. Itoshiki. She probably just heard the news too.

Yui awkwardly mashed the buttons on the phone. Fortunately it had that 'press any button to answer a call' thing, and she managed to then shove the phone between her head and shoulder with her paw-like hand.

Quick hellos, then Dr. Itoshiki told her to basically check later that night for discoloration. If her hands were black and blue, it means fractures or broken bones. If it was just swollen, then it was just twisted or sprained and would be getting back to normal in as soon as a week, depending. She thanked her and put the phone down.

She sighed. Okay, fine, she thought, gathering up her wits. Time to make lemonade from these lemons. Besides, she wasn't missing any school anyway thanks to the snow.

She took a breath and decided it was time to stop feeling sorry for herself. Maybe this was a good thing. She had been getting kind of carried away with the whole masturbation thing. Anyway, time to figure out what to do for dinner for herself and Ui. Microwave dinner?

She staggered downstairs to the kitchen. The stairs took forever, since her back was so tender.

Once in the kitchen she loosened the bandages around her fingertips so she could do basic tasks. Her hands were incredibly weak – holding a plastic plate felt like it was made of lead. Any strength would result in sharp pain. But she managed to get the basic stuff done, and started adapting to it quickly.

Once the cardboard crap posing as food was prepared, she carefully carried the two trays back up the stairs. She knew she should ask Ui to help out, but she was already being the responsible big sister. Plus, she kind of didn't want to deal with Ui just yet, she was still mad / awkward about this whole mess.

At her door, she couldn't knock, so she called out her name. "Ui, dinner." No response. So she shoved the door open.

The room was dark. Ui was under the covers, a lump, her back to the door. The windows were deep blue-black, and the wind howled madly outside. The storm was nearly here.

Yui staggered up to the bed clumsily. "Ui, wake up sleepy-head. Dinner's served."

Ui made a whimper, twitching slightly. "K," she whispered.

"What's with you? Come on, time to eat. Also, good news, no school tomorrow."

Ui sniffled. Curious, Yui clumsily dropped the trays onto Ui's desk. "Hey, what's up?" She reached out to pull the blanket down.

Ui was curled up in a ball, hugging her pillow. Her face was a crusty mess. She had been crying.

"Ui? What..." Yui began, but couldn't finish.

Ui's voice was tiny, a strained quivering whimper. "Please don't me mad at me," she choked. "I'm so sorry." She curled into an even smaller ball, ashamed, weeping softly.

Yui's heart broke. All that anger and frustration evaporated instantly and suddenly she was holding Ui in her arms, shushing her and promising she wasn't angry, telling her to please stop crying. Yui burned with regret, wondering where the idea had come from all this while that Ui was being a spoilt brat who didn't respect her privacy and whatnot. It was Yui's turn to feel like an idiot.

She clung to her baby sister as she cried into her chest, holding her tight, rocking her back and forth telling her not to feel bad, that it was just a stupid accident. She kissed her on the forehead, promising her they were still the best of friends, and wiped her tears.

As Ui sniffled away the last of her sobs and quieted down, Yui thought about how the last few years they had drifted apart, mainly thanks to her problems with puberty. She had been so selfish.

She lifted up Ui's little chin, looking right into her red puffy eyes. "Hey, I love you, okay?" Ui's face seemed to just glow at this, and she half-smiled. "Let's just, you know, forget about it. I slipped in the bathroom, that's it. Nothing to get all emotional about, right?" Yui smiled. "Now: how about dinner?"

"Can we have dinner here?" Ui pleaded.

"Yeah, why not," Yui replied.

"And..." Ui started, hesitating. "Please can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Okay, sure," Yui said softly. She forgot how much Ui idolized her, looked up to her. She wished she hadn't reacted so sternly earlier that day. She forgot how delicate she could be.

Together the sisters ate their dinner, watching some old sitcom reruns on TV, chatting up a storm and making each other laugh. After dinner Ui changed Yui's bandages on her hands, and the night just kept getting better: no discoloration. This meant Yui's hands were just sprained and swollen, but nothing was broken. Yui was elated. Ui re-bandaged her hands back up, and since they were already in her room, they climbed into Ui's bed. As Yui flinched with the pain, Ui's face turned ashen with immense guilt as she helped her into bed. Yui noticed, promising her it wasn't really that bad, though it was, feeling bad for Ui.

As they lay in bed, Ui snuggled up to her big sister, arm and leg around her, clinging to her lovingly, her head on Yui's shoulder. Yui reached an arm around her skinny little form, holding her close. In the darkness, as the wind howled madly around the house and the snow started blanketing the outside world, Yui and Ui kept talking deep into the night, opening up to each other and sharing intimately in a way they hadn't done so in many years.

Yui never felt this close to her before, almost like she was getting to know her all over again. So close, intimate, bound together like best friends and sisters rolled in one. But this night was just the tip of the iceberg.

The sun was up, and it was a milky, cloudy day outside the windows, the sunlight pale and dim after the snowstorm. It might have still been snowing a little.

Ui was watching Yui sleep softly. She's so beautiful, she thought, her heart heavy with love and adoration, so much bigger than herself.

Yui was knocked out, probably the meds. Just as well, Ui figured, as she reluctantly inched out of the warm bed. As she shifted her leg off Yui, her knee bumped her thigh, so she had to work around it. Just as she was doing this she realized her head was on Yui's shoulder, as it had been through the night. Yui was a foot taller. Wait, what?

Ui looked down and saw a hump in the blanket, and Yui's legs ran straight down towards the end of the bed. That wasn't her knee, but something else. Ui froze, realizing Yui's thing was big and hard and poking a tent through the blanket.

Yui was sleeping soundly, eyes shut, in that kind of deep sleep that's so hard to wake up from. Ui wanted more than anything else to quietly raise the blanket and have a look at it again. Her heart pounded. She slowly began to raise the blanket up and away, just about to uncover it. Her mouth was dry, and already her panties were wet and sticky, burning desire tingling unbearably inside them.

Then she remembered what happened last time she got this curious.

Yeah. No, forget it.

As much as Ui wanted to sneak a harmless little peak, she somehow managed to will herself against it.

She climbed out of the soft warm bed and quietly left the room, heading towards the kitchen to throw together some breakfast cereal for Yui and herself.

Once she set the two bowls of cereal on Yui's desk, she happily snuggled back into bed with her, ignoring the giant rock-hard missile lying on her belly, careful not to touch it.

Yui stirred, opening her eyes groggily. "What time is it?" she croaked.

"Doesn't matter, no school, remember?" Ui smiled. "Anyway I think it's like 9 or something."

Yui dropped her head back on the pillow. Way too early to bother with waking up when there was no reason to. So Ui just snuggled up to her tight.

"I made you breakfast," she said softly. Yui smiled slightly, since Ui never made breakfast. So cute. She was already reaching for Yui's pills on the bedside stand, by her alarm clock. Ui eagerly helped her down them with a glass of water.

And now they were both half-awake and not going back to sleep, but not really wanting to get up.

So they just lay in bed snuggling together, talking about everything and nothing, almost like they were picking up where they left off from last night. Topics wandered into the usual silly girly stuff, like fashion and boys and crushes and whatnot – things that Yui would normally not bother talking about with her little sister for fear of being a negative influence or whatever. But things seemed different now. Yui wasn't sure if this was because of the meds making her feel drunk and carelessly happy, or maybe it was just realizing that Ui wasn't exactly a kid anymore – she was on the verge of puberty herself. Or both.

As they chatted mindlessly about boys and potential boyfriends and whatnot, Yui began sharing way more than she ever thought she would – about how she likes boys and girls as well. As she kept talking (way more than she normally does about anything, let alone personal stuff like this) she found herself opening up more and more. They talked about how hard it was for her going through puberty, how much more confusing than it already is for most teenagers. How she went through a phase where she felt she had to 'decide' whether to like boys or girls. And nowdays, how scared she is that she'll never even have a boyfriend (or girlfriend) at all, because of who she is.

As they lay cuddling together, Ui gazed up at her, looking so sad and empathetic, almost like it hurt her more than it hurt Yui at all. Yui then realized she was about to get all teary, and shook it off. Must be the drugs making her so emotional and weird. Oh well.

"But... you're so pretty," Ui protested. "You'd probably have hundreds of guys chasing you and all."

Yui laughed. "Well – but the thing is, at some point they're going to find out I'm not exactly a girl. Then what?" Ui's eyes went wide and she looked off in the distance, realizing the obvious for the first time. She looked so saddened that Yui realized she better change the topic and cheer them up.

"But hey, who needs boys when I got the best little sister in the world, right?" Yui suddenly yelled, hugging Ui tight and trying to tickle her into a fit of giggles. And then yelping in pain because she forgot her wrists were still so tender. Which made Ui panic more than Yui did herself.

Later, as she held Ui and stroked her dark hair as her head lay on Yui's chest, Ui said softly, "so I was wondering... so like, if I was – I mean, would I be the kind of girl who could be your girlfriend?"

Yui thought about it, considering it an innocent, totally random question – not realizing Ui's heart was pounding like a drum, and that her entire world seemed to hang on it. "Um... I dunno. Maybe. I guess."

"I mean..." Ui mumbled softly, "if we weren't related, would you let me be your girlfriend?"

Yui considered it, and figured Ui was beginning to go through those horrible teenage insecurities and complexes that come with that time of life, and needed reaffirmation. With their mom and dad so busy Yui realized it was up to her. She didn't realize that Ui was asking a fairly direct question.

"Are you kidding?" Yui cried out, grabbing Ui again, yanking her up and flipping her tiny, skinny body on top of herself. "If you were my girl I wouldn't be able to stop kissing you, cuz you're such a total babe! Come here!" Ui squealed and laughed as Yui kissed her cheeks hard, over and over, just playing with her.

Instantly Yui was exhausted, panting for breath. Must be the antibiotics weakening her system. That, and Ui was on top of her. Yui forgot she was a growing girl and had gotten bigger than she remembered. Ui was still giggling slightly, her face right on top of Yui's as her arms held her, bandaged hands on her back.

"Then kiss me," Ui said, cheekily, her face a smirk, as though defying her.

Yui decided to surprise her. "Okay!" And she quickly kissed Ui's lips in a loud, firm smooch.

Yui dropped her head back on the pillow, chuckling, relishing her win over the implied dare.

Ui looked surprised enough, but her face was, more than anything else, for lack of a better word... intense. Yui was just beginning to notice that there was something blazing in Ui's huge, dark, liquid eyes, her flushed, cute face suspended above her – something she had never seen before.

But before she could figure it out, Ui gently took hold of Yui's face in both her little hands, and she kissed Yui right on her lips.

Ui's lips were so soft, sweet, tender, like Jello-O, as she delicately suckled on Yui's half-open mouth, moaning slightly in overwhelming emotion. Her hair tickled Yui's cheeks; the smell of her fresh skin was bubblegum and sugar; and her sweet, wet little mouth tenderly suckled on Yui's slowly parting lips. It was instantly too much to bear.

Yui pushed her off, though Ui was still lying on top of her. She tried to speak but couldn't. Ui looked down at her in panic, eyes wide and afraid. Immediately Ui whimpered, "Yui, I love you. Why can't I be your girlfriend?" Her lower lip trembled and her eyes welled up instantly, tears dropping suddenly. "It's not fair," she choked, voice quivering, "I know I shouldn't have done that but I love you so much, so much," and her voice trailed off, weeping silently.

"It's okay, it's okay," Yui tried to say dumbly, her voice unable to rise above a raspy whisper for some reason as she hugged Ui tight. She realized she was overwhelmed with emotion herself.

And she also realized her head was a mess of nonsense. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't care less what was right or wrong because her heart was screaming clear. And she knew, just knew, this wasn't the meds, it was her. Her heart.

And it was screaming, I love you too.

She nudged at Ui, who raised her head off Yui's chest and looked up at her again, their noses almost touching. And the moment she looked right into Ui's eyes, the noise in Yui's head vanished and the world was dead silent and absolutely sure. She knew you weren't supposed to do this, she knew she was still just a kid. And she knew she had already fallen in love now.

Yui's mind went blank. She reached her hand to the back of Ui's head and neck and gently drew her face in towards her own. Their lips locked together softly, perfectly. Ui's little mouth slid open, her tongue exploring. Her first kiss. Their first kiss, actually, since Yui had not kissed anyone yet either.

Ui's little hands gently held Yui's face between them as their mouths melted together gently. Yui slipped her tongue into her sister's sweet, wet mouth. Ui's bony little body squirmed on top of hers, her entire being like a dam straining to burst. She moaned slightly as Yui clung to her tight, squeezing her closer.

The sisters kissed deep, then deeper, then deeper, more and more unashamed and honest, neither one wanting to stop. It was clumsy and slobbery and indescribably, mind-bendingly beautiful. They didn't even really know what they were doing, just running on auto. Their arms and legs wrapped around each other's bodies as tight as they could and they rolled about in Yui's huge bed, their mouths insatiable, their love for each other exploding to new highs. They clung to each other as though terrified of ever having to let go again, and they kissed to tell each other what mere words couldn't.

Time stood still.

Yui was on top of Ui now, her tongue exploring the inside of Ui's hungry mouth, so sweet and little and hot and wet, sinking deeper and deeper. The deeper Yui went the more Ui opened her mouth, so hungry and eager. Their bodies were grinding together in wonderful lusty agony, their lips and open mouths locked together in one hot, wet, wonderful mess, their tongues probing and exploring and teasing together. Yui could hardly breathe and her head spun, dizzy with out-of-control lust; and she was absolutely rock-hard, her enormous erection pressing against Ui's belly. Either Ui didn't notice or did and didn't care.

They cuddled together, more intimately than ever before, out of breath, unable to speak or even think properly. Yui felt like her brain was fried from emotion, just a mess of thoughts, and she was on autopilot, her heart in complete control.

Yui's arms were wrapped tight around Ui, fiercely, protectively, as Ui clung to her just as close, her bony legs wrapped around Yui, ankles locked together. Ui's breath was hot and deep against Yui's chest, and Ui was gently kissing the soft, warm skin of just where her breasts began. Yui tenderly stroked Ui's hair, kissing her tenderly on the top of her head, her heart so utterly full.

Later, as they just lay there in the darkness and the warm, soft bed, Ui finally broke the silence. "I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't be mad," she whispered, her head still in Yui's soft chest.

"Okay, I promise," Yui replied.

Ui told her about that night she spied on her, confessing everything, terrified Yui would be upset yet unable to lie to her either. Yui was taken aback but not upset as such, much to her relief. Ui began apologizing about causing her to slip and fall in her bathroom also, and Yui had to again insist it was okay, that all was forgiven. Somewhere off in some forgotten corner of her mind, Yui was shocked and stunned that her innocent baby sister was no longer so innocent; but she realized she mostly simply didn't care.

They just lay there cuddling, Ui clinging to her even tighter.

"You know, we really should have some breakfast," Yui mused.

"Yeah, we should," Ui mumbled, half asleep in Yui's bosom.

But neither of them moved for a very long time.

Eventually, it was past lunchtime and the sisters got up to fix something to eat. Together they managed to microwave something quick and sat at the TV to eat together. Ui seemed aglow, radiant, happier than ever. Yui couldn't help feel pretty giddy as well. She genuinely never thought she'd have a girlfriend or boyfriend, and now she kind of did, and it was even better than she could have imagined it.

Only one problem: her throbbing, rock-hard erection. It was now more painful than merely distracting. Her balls were bigger than ever before, plump and tight because they were so full, and increasingly painful. Both her hands were still bandaged up and too weak to do much with; they were like painful mittens. Yui wasn't sure how she was going to solve this problem tonight, but she'd have to come up with something.

Just as they were finishing up dinner, there was a pop and the house was instantly dark. Yui and Ui peeked out the windows to see what was going on outside. Apparently it was a blackout from the snowstorm. Apparently it was the worst such storm in a decade or something. A few phone calls later, they learned that the power could come back on sometime tomorrow or later.

Yui, with Ui's help, lit some candles and they found a flashlight. It was evening anyway, and the meds were making Yui exhausted and groggy. Ui was ever the helpful little angel, insisted on helping with the dinner, and insisted on doing the dishes, though she broke one of the plates clumsily. Then she helped put Yui to bed. The pain was seeping back and Yui found it hard to walk.

Yui managed to politely get Ui to her own bed, so she could be alone in her own bedroom; then set to work trying to relieve the throbbing, overloaded monster between her legs. Her testicles were now stabbing with pain, so full she was starting to worry something inside would burst or rupture or something. Unless she could get her cock to burst first somehow.

She staggered over to the bathroom, soaked a hand towel in water as best she could. Even that was somewhat painful on her thumbs. Yui never realized how important and underrated thumbs are until this accident.

Laying in bed, she undid her bathrobe. Everything looked so soft and warm in the candlelight, even her monstrously enormous missile of a cock, swollen and almost deformed looking. Even in the amber light it was clearly bright red and sore. Her testicles were like overinflated balloons straining to burst, tight and raw.

She clumsily wrapped the towel around it. Even the touch of the towel was unpleasantly intense. She tried to claw it in and begin stroking. It was goofy and ineffective.

Moments later, she was on her side, trying to slip her cock between two pillows, one on top of the other. Okay, she thought, this could work. Just got to thrust –

Yui screamed without even realizing it. Her back felt like it had exploded. So much sharp pain. She completely forgot that this kind of thrusting motion would involve her back, which was still sore.

As Yui winced, she heard some distant sounds, then pounding on her door.

"Yui? Yui?" Ui's voice, all panicky and breathless. "Are you okay? I'm coming in!"

The door flew open and Ui rushed in, face flushed in fear for Yui.

Yui was covered back up under the blankets, her face pale. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I promise. It was nothing, really." Ui was sitting on the bed now, concerned and worried, not convinced.

"Maybe I should sleep here tonight, just to be sure," Ui insisted. "If the meds aren't working well, Dr. Itoshiki said you could take more to help with pain." Yui realized this was true, but Ui was already getting it for her. Before she knew it Ui handed her pills and a glass of water. As soon as she drank it Ui was already climbing into bed, slipping under the covers before she could stop her.

Ui immediately reached for Yui, and she pushed her away in panic. "What happened?" Ui said in a tiny voice.

"Um..." Yui began, embarrassed, realizing there was nothing else to say but the truth here. "I'm actually naked right now."

"Oh," Ui swallowed. "Oops?"

"Hand me my bathrobe? I think it's on the chair there," Yui asked awkwardly.

"So how did you hurt yourself?" Ui asked, trying to change the subject, as she rummaged through some clothes on Yui's desk chair looking for it.

"Uh... I dunno, I was just changing position and I must have pulled something," Yui mumbled groggily. The drugs were making her feel drunk. Go figure that she'd feel drunk but the pain hasn't eased. And her cock still hurt from lack of release.

Ui sat on the bed beside Yui, bathrobe in her hands, but she didn't hand it to her. "You know you can ask me for any help you need, right?"

"Yeah," Yui said, unsure of where this was coming from.

"And... you know I'm not a baby anymore, right?"

"Well, yeah," Yui mumbled, confused.

"Then why don't you let me help you?"

There was a moment where Yui was wondering what was going on.

"Like I said, I'm not a baby anymore," Ui said softly. "I know you must be in pain."

"Well, yeah, but what's that got to do with –"

"I know you can't use your hands," Ui said. "So why not let me help?" Her hand reached out and rested on the long, hard lump on the blanket at Yui's belly. Immediately Yui squirmed, her cock straining, unbearably hard at the touch of Ui's little hand.

Yui's eyes were clamped shut, the blanket up to her chin, her breathing strained.

"Is that it?" asked Ui. Yui nodded, embarrassed.

Ui was sitting up at the end of Yui's bed, her arm under the blanket. Yui insisted that Ui do it this way.

Ui's tiny hand clumsily and gently rubbed the length of Yui's enormous hardness under the blanket, blind and probing. It lay flat against her belly.

Some awkwardness later, Yui pushed her hand away. "It's okay, don't worry about it," she said, trying to mask the discomfort and pain throbbing in her cock.

They lay together but couldn't sleep. Yui was tense, her genitals punishing her for withholding much-needed release. Yui pretended to be falling sleep.

"So… can I ask you something?" Ui said softly, her chin on Yui's shoulder as she snuggled up to her side.

"Yeah, of course," Yui said, wide awake.

"Why don't you want me to… see you?"

Silence. "Um," Yui searched the ceiling, turning pink. "Well…"

"Are you ashamed of it?"

"Of what?"

"Of… you know, it. Your… thing," said Ui.

"Well…" Yui fumbled. "Kind of."

"Why?" Ui asked. Yui looked at her, her expression implying the answer should be bafflingly obvious, which to Ui it clearly wasn't.

"But I mean… you're…" Ui began, but nervousness choked her. "You're like – you must be the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Yui gazed at her, but she was looking away as she talked, squirming, nervous, but continued. "I don't know how you could possibly think this way."

"Um… thank you," Yui softly said, deeply moved.

Ui looked up at her. "You really think that I would find any part of you ugly?"

Yui didn't really know how to answer. Ui sat up, facing her, and continued. "So… why don't you let me just see you?"

Yui couldn't answer, but as she looked into Ui's eyes - her face radiated so much innocence and pure love – mixed with some hurt, as though Ui felt Yui was rejecting her.

Slowly, Yui pulled down the blanket. It slid slowly over her enormous, soft breasts, so full and heavy, trembling at the slightest movement, the skin so pale and tender. Ui's heart raced, pounding, and her mouth went dry. She swallowed as she reached out and grasped the blanket, pulling it down and away, stopping tentatively at her waist.

"Is it okay if - " Ui gulped, nervous. "Is it okay if I kiss you now?"

Yui's heart dropped, and all she could do was pull Ui towards her. Their mouths, already open, melted together. Unlike their first make-out session, this was intense and shameless and hungry. Yui had one arm around her small body as it lay on top of hers, squishing her breasts, and the other hand behind Ui's head. Ui devoured her mouth, overwhelmed with love and desire, as she held Yui's face in her tiny hands so delicately.

Yui suckled gently on Ui's tongue as it sank into her mouth, driving her wild with love-lust and pleasure. Ui's skinny little body squirmed, grinding against Yui's rock-hard erection as it lay on her belly, still under the blanket.

The still, dark room came to life with the soft, wet sounds of the sisters suckling on each other's hungry mouths. Time stood still.

"Sorry," Ui suddenly jumped, alarmed, her hand hanging in the air and away from them for some reason. Dazed, it took a moment for Yui to figure out what she was on about. Ui had touched her breast as they were making out. Eyes wide, she looked terrified that she had crossed some sort of boundary and that she had offended Yui. It was adorable.

Yui took her little hand and placed it gently on her breast. Ui gasped slightly in wonder. It was so incredibly soft, and warm.

Ui didn't even know what to do, so Yui helped her by taking her other hand to her other breast and slowly massaging the pillowy flesh in soft, gentle circles.

Yui was gazing dreamily at her baby sister as she straddled her, wondering how she could have gotten so lucky, realizing she was falling so hopelessly in love with each passing second.

Ui pushed Yui's hand away, and then dropped down and kissed the soft rumpled skin of her areola, so shy and gentle, as though she felt she shouldn't but could not stop herself. She looked up at Yui, unable to speak but her eyes saying it all, and then she went back down, scooping up Yui's flesh in her little hands, and took her nipple into her mouth.

Instantly waves of pleasure coursed throughout Yui's body. She wasn't expecting that. She squirmed, sighing deeply, her head falling back, eyes drifting shut, as Ui's little mouth suckled and nibbled playfully on her swollen nipple. Yui never imagined that could feel so good.

She watched Ui working tirelessly to pleasure her, suckling one nipple and then the other, trying so hard to do a good job at something she had never done before. It was so sweet.

Moments later, Ui sat up in bed beside Yui. Yui took a deep breath, nervous; and together they pushed the blanket down towards her knees and off her completely.

Yui watched Ui's face carefully, worrying about what her reaction would be.

Ui had seen her naked before, but she was still not prepared for what she saw.

It lay heavy and enormous on Yui's flat, smooth belly. Ui's heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry. And she was now observing it up close and personal, not from ten feet away in the hallway through a crack in a door.

It was fucking monstrous. Ui realized it was literally longer than her own forearm, and as thick as her own thigh. It emerged from a small circle of soft dark hair between her thighs and lay heavily on her stomach, across her belly button, to a swollen, angry pink mushroom-head that lay gleaming just an inch short of her right breast, it was that big.

It was also kind of strange, because Yui's body was breathtakingly beautiful, all soft, gentle curves and radiant, glowing skin; and then this giant cock lying on her belly, all hard and angry and muscular. It was also kind of hot, Ui realized as she absently squeezed her thighs together.

Yui was actually remarkably thin, but since she wore such baggy loose fitting clothes she appeared full-figured thanks to her huge breasts. But her thighs were skinny and had a gap between them, which was fortunate because her testicles were so plump and swollen and oversized that they looked squished between them. Ui felt a pang of sympathy for her beautiful sister – they did not look comfortable, and probably hurt a lot, especially lately. She had so much to deal with. And now this whole mess, which she was reminded again was her fault.

Yui was looking up at her, waiting for her to say something, anxious.

"Wow," Ui gulped. "It's… so big," she breathed softly. Then she looked up at Yui. "You're really so beautiful, you know?" Her soft voice was tiny and intense at once, and Yui realized she meant every word from the bottom of her heart. She didn't know what to say, but she felt her face flush pink. Yui realized she was terrified that Ui would be grossed out or repulsed by her body, and she was so elated that Ui wasn't.

"So… penises aren't normally this big, right?" Ui asked.

"No, I believe not. I guess I'm special or something," Yui said, saying 'special' in a rather sarcastic way.

"I think it's beautiful," Ui breathed, awed by it.

Yui's heart melted, the room seemingly getting warmer, the awkwardness slowly disappearing as she shared herself with her beautiful little sister.

"Um…" Ui breathed hesitantly, "please may I… touch it?"

"Okay," whispered Yui back.

Yui watched Ui slowly reach out her tiny hand towards it, just her fingertips barely touching the length of her swollen shaft. Her fingers lightly traced the shape of it from the middle towards the base of her humongous organ, almost as if it was incredibly fragile. Ui's eyes were locked fixedly on her cock, amazed, stunned. Ui's tiny fingertips delicately traced the length of her cock back up and then back down again, this time with the smallest pressure.

Yui's swollen, engorged penis flexed, straining for more stimulation, and this meant it lifted itself off her belly momentarily. Ui almost jumped, then stifled a little giggle. Yui couldn't help but smile, though she was bursting with tension and desire.

Then Ui reached out and considered the middle of the mighty shaft between her thumb and fingers, trying to pick it up. She inadvertently gasped just a little when she realized how massive and heavy it was, because her fingers slipped.

A little emboldened, Ui reached out and held her organ with both hands, still so tenderly and carefully, as though scared of it; and managed to raise it off her belly, aiming it slowly upwards like a drawbridge rising.

Yui swallowed, tense, limp except for her shallow breathing. Yui and Ui both stared hypnotically at the enormous, swollen missile between them, pointing straight up towards the ceiling, held my Ui's tiny hands.

Her lovely little hands. She couldn't even get her fingers all the way around her meat – it looked like she was holding the wrong end of a baseball bat, it was that thick and big.

Ui examined this amazing thing in her hands, her big sister's huge dick. So muscular and hard, so powerful. So breathtakingly beautiful. She studied the veins, the massive heat off it. Her hands were warm, and she could feel it throb. Yui's heartbeat in her hands. Like a giant spear of hot, movable skin over rock-hard insides, and leading up to an opening where a creYui reddish mushroom point, all wet and slick and smooth, swelled out from it. Ui unconsciously bit her lip.

The air in the room was hot, dead silent, and unbearably heavy with tension.

"Um… Yui," Ui barely squeaked, her voice tiny and timid. "Please don't be mad at me…. But…"

"What?" Yui whispered softly.

"I…" Ui shrank in fear, almost bracing herself as though expecting Yui to explode in anger. "I don't know what to do next. I'm sorry…"

"No, no, no," Yui cooed, almost laughing, reaching out and trying to grab Ui's wrist in her bandaged mitt of a hand. "No, it's okay, come on, it's all right. I'll… show you how."

"Okay," Ui relaxed, although still tense.

"Well, you saw me do it – I mean, that night when you saw me, saw me masturbate…" Yui goofily stumbled through. "Well… you know, just do – just do that."

"Okay," Ui breathed, nervous, concentrating on the enormous missile of meat pointing up at the ceiling, throbbing gently in front of her, propped up in her little hands.

Helpless, Yui just lay there, her heart in Ui's hands, almost literally. The candles had turned the bedroom into dark shadows and shades of glowing amber. Ui looked so beautiful in this light that it was nearly unbearable. Yui watched her, staring in intense concentration, trying to stroke her heavy monster-cock, trying so hard to do a good job for her. She really was such a little angel.

Yui gazed at her, drunk with love and adoration; and somehow this made her cock slowly swell, hardening even more.

Ui gasped with shock, eyes widening as Yui's penis started growing even bigger. She was only half-erect this whole time.

Together the sisters silently watched Yui's cock grow with each throb until it was absolutely rigid and amazingly hard.

"Wow," Ui whispered.

"Yeah," Yui sighed, "that's my dirty little secret."

"Well… not little," Ui joked, making Yui giggle.

Ui gently stroked it, clumsily. Yui caught her breath, her body stiffening. Now that it was so hard it was somehow easier to rub it, she noticed. Earlier it was just thick and heavy and a little floppy. More interesting was watching Yui helplessly squirm. Ui couldn't believe she could pleasure Yui so easily and so much, apparently.

"What does it feel like?" Ui asked.

"I… I dunno," Yui answered, "I can't explain it, I really can't."

"Am I doing okay?" Ui asked, her face as though she was already apologizing for it.

"Yeah, that's nice," Yui sighed, tensing and relaxing repeatedly, squirming slightly from the intense sensation of her baby sister's hands delicately rubbing the shaft of her thick cock. "Just… grip it a little bit tighter."

"Like this?" asked Ui.

"Yeah, that's good, sweetie."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay, baby," Yui cooed. "Just a little faster."

"Okay."

Silence as Ui worked on Yui's enormous member with both her hands, stroking its mighty length rhythmically. Yui's breathing was deep and heavy.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ui stopped suddenly, startled.

Yui opened her eyes. Ui held her cock in both hands. The head was milky white, and something thick and creYui was trickling down the shaft steadily.

"Oh, that," Yui breathed. "It's called pre-cum. It's normal."

"Oh," Ui said, feeling silly that she didn't know this.

"Well, maybe not this much for others, but it is normal," Yui mumbled.

"Is it because you're about to…" Ui began. "Is it because it's like, really full or something?"

"Um, no… it's just like that normally. I can go on for hours and hours."

"Oh, okay," Ui breathed. "Wow."

"I mean… I won't, tonight… it's been, like, way too long that I haven't… you know," Yui fumbled, then sighed, eyes fluttering, as Ui kept gently massaging her swollen, throbbing erection.

"Speaking of which…" Yui mumbled, a few moments later, thinking. "Okay, help me on to my side."

Ui helped Yui change position so that she was on her side at the very edge of the bed, facing a gap and the wall, both of which were relatively bare. Ui sat up in the bed behind Yui, essentially beside her curvy hips, reaching out over them to hold her erection. Yui was glistening with sweat and her breathing was shallow, almost as though she was in pain. She hugged her pillow, face half-buried in it, wincing, her body flexing and squirming slightly with the intensity of what her cock was doing to her as Ui resumed playing with it, massaging it gently.

"Keep going," Yui whimpered, scarcely able to speak. "Keep going, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay," Ui replied, nervous, as she kept stroking her sister's magnificent thing. It stood out suspended in the air past the edge of the bed, pointing awkwardly at the wall about a foot away.

"I think I'm going to cum soon," Yui gasped, shuddering in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Just keep going, keep pumping it, okay, babe?"

"Okay," Ui replied dumbly, thinking back to when she first saw Yui have an orgasm. Although this was different, this was close up. Yui's cock seemed to start swelling and flexing like a big muscle or something, and was SO hot and smooth with juices. Ui's arms were getting tired but she dare not stop pumping it.

Yui buried her face into her pillow and let out a muffled yelp of agony. Her body jerked and then went utterly stiff and tight. Ui thought she had done something to hurt her, so just as her hands had pulled downwards, she froze.

An enormous jet of milky white shot suddenly out of Yui's cock, catching Ui off guard. There was a heavy spattering sound and Ui realized the wall had an arc of creYui goo painted on it, and the goo slowly began to drip towards the floor.

Ui watched as a second stream of thick fluid burst out of her cock with a heavy pitter-pattering sound as it painted loops on the wood floor. Yui cried out into her pillow, her entire body shuddering stiffly.

The next gush was like one very long squirt of slimy egg-white, that streamed out of Yui's cock intact, slapping into the wall and splattering all over the floor. It was like her cock was exploding angrily after way too long. Ui's hands were still holding it, and she could feel how powerfully it flexed and squirted, so strong and hard, so enormous and swollen. Yui whimpered in what seemed more like pain than pleasure.

Ui watched, stunned, as Yui's cock just kept gushing out more and more goo, spraying a ridiculous mess all over the floor and wall. It was so much, and it was so thick and heavy, that it actually made noise splattering the floor.

Ui and Yui together watched as her cock ejaculated endlessly, so massive and powerful, all over the floor below, squirting and splattering noisily and heavily, just gushing and gushing and gushing. The sound of it began to change into a wet splat because all the loops and squirts on the floor were gathering into little puddles and spots of thick, shiny fluid, very thick and slimy.

Yui's orgasm simply wasn't ending. It was kind of ridiculous. But also kind of awesome, Ui thought. She had never felt so alive, so excited, so awake. So in love. But she was wondering if she was doing it right, if Yui was feeling good or in pain – it was hard to tell.

Yui buried her face into her pillow and squealed, clearly in more pain than pleasure. She hadn't released in a few days and was now paying the price for it. She was overloaded and her body simply couldn't get it all out of her in one go, though it was trying. The pressure actually hurt.

The room was filled with the soft, muffled sounds of Yui whimpering; that, and the splat, splat, splat of her giant cock as it repeatedly squished out spurts, jets, gushes and sprays of massively thick, heavy semen all over the floor below. The slimy mess was enormous and wild. Ui dumbly held Yui's hardness in her hands, not knowing where else to aim it. It was like watching some kind of machine pumping out an endless gush of creYui goo, on and on.

Finally Yui began to slowly relax, relieved at long last. Her cock was still flexing and spurting away but it was slowing down, now just a long strand of slick goo drooping to the floor from the end of her cock.

Yui slowly rolled onto her back again. Ui was still holding her long, thick penis, watching it still leaking juices onto her flat, sweaty stomach now. She was out of breath, her skin radiant, unable to speak.

"Um… wow," Ui breathed. Yui just smiled weakly, limp with exhaustion, and her eyes fluttered shut.

Ui tucked her in snugly and scurried to the bathroom, returning with a wet towel and hastily mopped up the enormous mess of cum on the floor. Moments later she slid under the covers to be with Yui.

Yui was out for the count, utterly exhausted from such a powerful orgasm. Ui carefully wrapped up her bathrobe, which had been open all this while, although she was dying to feel her skin on hers, feel her warm, unbelievably soft flesh.

Pulling up the thick covers right up to their ears, Ui slid her skinny arms and legs around Yui's sleeping form, and cuddled up to her as close as she possibly could. She gave her a gentle kiss goodnight, but lay with her gazing adoringly at her big sister's soft face an inch from hers, unable to bear how beautiful she was, as she watched her sleep.

The very next morning, the sisters woke up to a jarring phone call. Mom and dad were on the way home from the airport.

Yui and Ui had no choice but to pretend nothing special had happened during their absence.

Apparently, they had taken time off work for the first time since either of the girls could remember. As they had a rare family dinner together that night, mom and dad explained that Yui's accident had triggered a sort of wake-up call, that they weren't being good parents, obsessed with work and career. They harped on about how they were going to put them first and take more time off work.

Yui and Ui were dumbstruck, but pretended to be happy about it. Both shot nervous glances at each other, knowing they were both wondering the same thing: would ever get to spend time together, intimately, like that again. On one hand, it was nice that their parents were realizing they'd become serious workaholics; but on the other hand, well, now what?

In the time that had passed since, they spent a lot of time together as a family for once; which was maddening although a nice change. Christmas break was around the corner, promising to be particularly unbearable. School was back on. And probably the only silver lining to all this: Yui's hands were finally healed and mostly back to normal.

Everything, it seemed, was back to normal. Except what was going on in Yui's heart. And Ui's. And their lovesick, unbearable urges spiraling out of control, under all that normality.

Months had passed. Things seemed to have gone back to normal by now. Yui's injuries had healed up completely. School was keeping both the sisters pretty busy. That, and of course the suddenly attentive, ever-present parents.

Yui figured it was just as well. Her feelings for her kid sister had to be wrong, not to mention basically illegal. Even if it was mutual, right? Well, regardless, Yui was terrified of her parents finding out. Terrified of doing things that she would later be terrified about them finding out… about. It was pretty confusing. As though being 17 wasn't bad enough.

It was hard to say who had it worse, Yui or Ui. Both had to pretend nothing had happened. It took every ounce of will power to act normal, as though they were merely sisters and nothing more. And while it was nice that mom and dad were now suddenly around and trying so hard to be good parents and whatnot, the timing couldn't have been worse.

Or was it perfect timing? Yui's conscience was driving her insane. Maybe this was a wake-up call. Maybe this all really was that wrong. Although Yui wasn't quite sure why.

Yui's life devolved into one endless game. The object of this game was to do anything and everything to keep from thinking of Ui; and of two questions that threatened to split her mind in half: how could what she felt for her own little sister possibly be okay? And yet, how could what she felt possibly be wrong?

15

More time had passed. Summer break was on.

Worried that Ui seemed to have no friends, Yui and Ui's parents whisked her off to music camp for six weeks, at the suggestion of Dr. Itoshiki, whose daughter Majiru had interned as a teacher's aide there. Perfect solution.

Little did they know that Ui had been ignoring her friends to spend time with Yui.

Now, of course, Yui and Ui did not even speak to each other. They agreed that this should stop, it was wrong, and they discussed all the reasons why. The moral reasons. The legal reasons. The heartbreak it would cause their doting parents.

So they avoided each other like the plague.

Ui going away, and the summer break, suited Yui well. At this point, all she did was sulk about in her room, sleep too much, and masturbate endlessly, even more than before. Earlier it was because she had to oblige her impossible sex drive. Now it was to ignore the hole in her soul that Ui had left.

It was the absolute dead of night. Yui's room was dark, hiding most of the mess. She was not in her bed. However a glow filtered through her closet door.

Yui was folded up awkwardly like a pretzel in a cramped corner, naked and sweaty. Her head was on the floor nested in her tossed hair, her pelvis up against the wall, legs folding back down towards the floor. The closet was hot and alive with the sounds of her soft, rapid breathing, and a rhythmic wet slapping sound. The latter was both her wet hands tirelessly stroking, massaging, pumping, caressing, squeezing and teasing her impossibly huge erection, so big that the end of it hovered an inch from her nose.

She had been masturbating compulsively, insatiably, shamelessly for endless hours, unable to even think about stopping. Actually, she was finished with that by now. What she was doing now was something far more intense, intimate, hot and altogether beautiful. She was, for lack of a better term, making love to herself.

She gently peeled her foreskin back, eyes widening as she gazed adoringly at the enormous gleaming foYui head, barely an inch from her face. Her face and naked skin glistened with sweat. She bit her lip, scarcely able to control herself, as she gently squeezed and massaged her throbbing erection, stifling a whimper of pleasure, even as she ignored the pain from her hideously swollen, plump testicles, way too full after being denied release for nearly three days.

Yui sighed as the last shred of her mind as she knew it dissolved into a puddle of boiling lust, thoughtless and now completely enslaved to her throbbing sex. Slowly her back curled, her hips sinking towards the floor, her knees now planted on the floor on either side of her head.

Tenderly, so reverently, she kissed the head of her giant penis, again and again, until her lips were creYui with a thick foam of her pre-cum.

Finally, slowly, her mouth and heart both starving for her beautiful cock, she sank her hips lower, her body curling up into a tighter and tighter knot; and she slid out her tongue and gently guided it into her mouth.

Her mouth wrapped itself around the big, swollen head of her cock, her lips forming a tight seal all around it. Her jaws had to open as far as they could, and yet her teeth scraped the flesh, it was so massive. Her eyes fluttered shut and a muffled moan remained trapped within her cheeks.

Her tongue flitted and lapped and licked away at the angry head, and immediately a slick goo began to dribble into the inside of her mouth – a lot of pre-cum. The very thought of what she was doing made her shiver with pleasure and excitement, a rash of goosebumps sparking electric across her sweaty, naked flesh. So very dirty and wrong, and yet so deliciously exhilarating.

Then for the next hour or so, Yui steadily and lovingly performed the most impossibly beautiful oral sex on herself, so patient, so slow and tender. Sweat poured as things got unbearably hot and stuffy, but she didn't care or even notice. Her thick, heavy cock throbbed and ached with so much pleasure she thought she would pass out. Her nipples were unbearably hard and sensitive and tender. Her testicles began to swell and tingle even more amidst the dull pain, filling up with even more pent-up liquid fire aching to finally explode. Her mouth suckled and slurped and feasted on the pre-cum juices, the heat, the smell and the indescribable taste overloading her senses along with the truly unbearable, excruciating pleasure. Every single nerve burned with ecstasy, making her suppress the urge to scream out from all that sensation.

The plan was to move this solo lovefest to the bathroom where she could finally explode like a thousand volcanoes at once and not have to worry about cleaning up the ridiculous mess this would make. But she found she simply couldn't stop sucking her own cock for long enough. Not even the ten or twenty seconds it would take for her to climb out of the closet floor and scurry naked to the bathroom, her wet cock dripping pre-cum everywhere on the way. She just couldn't stop suckling herself, the thought of her cock ever leaving her adoring mouth itself unthinkable now. Okay, maybe a little while more, she bargained. Just a little bit more. This was so beautiful, so wonderful, that she wasn't sure she even wanted to cum, just wanting to enjoy it more.

As she made love to herself into the next hour, she couldn't ignore the immense pressure building up in her, the very slow build up now beginning to slip out of her control. Like a train cresting a hill and beginning to gather speed as it began downhill.

The blood surging in her ears meant she didn't notice how loud and slick the sounds of her suckling had become, with her cock dribbling more and more thick pre-cum into her sucking mouth. The smell of it alone was enough to make her explode but she controlled it expertly. It filled her mouth every few minutes and she swallowed it down, noticing it was getting thicker each time.

She wasn't even thinking of anything. Her mind was just blank, the color of sex, just white noise and pure pleasure as she lovingly worshipped her cock. She couldn't remember all the dozens of porn videos she watched on her laptop at her desk, masturbating. She had already forgotten about the hours spent lying naked and sweaty in bed, pumping away ferociously at her sweaty cock as it stood up angrily pointing at the ceiling. She couldn't recall the hours spent in front of her mirror, watching herself standing there masturbating violently, watching her dark face and jiggling breasts and sweaty, glistening muscles tense and ripple. None of the depraved filth her mind desperately feasted itself on registered at this point now. It was more like all of it had melted into one white-hot ocean of endless lust, unbearable and overpowering.

Her mouth was full of her hot cock, nested snugly on her tongue, locked in place within the milky ring that used to be her lips. Her tongue and the roof of her mouth were caked with so much gooey pre-cum, endlessly oozing out of that giant swollen pulsing head that barely fit inside her skull.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her arms dropping down to her sides, and she just lay there, limp, suckling and suckling and suckling, completely paralyzed by pleasure, a helpless slave to her own cock, unable to move.

It was too late to make it to the bathroom now. Her heart pounded wildly as she considered what was about to happen. She hadn't planned on doing this here in the closet, but it was too late to think about that now. In fact, it was too late to think at all.

She pulled pack, the enormous shaft withdrawing out of her open, hungry mouth. Strands of the gooey mixture made up of hours of saliva and pre-cum bridged her wet lips and the slimy, angry red head of her cock.

She gazed at her beautiful sex as she stroked it lovingly with both her hands, opening her mouth as wide as she could, tongue out and flat, eager and waiting, so hungry, moaning softly, sighing. She held back as long as she could. Holding it back. Holding it back. Holding it back. So hungry, so hungry, her entire being begging for it as she ever-so-gently stroked it. Until it was simply impossible and finally it happened.

Even as her mind melted with the overflowing pleasure, she pumped out the last stroke or two and then methodically, calmly, and precisely slid her foreskin all the way back, and her foYui, angry sex emerged, already swelling up and clenching for an epic, long-overdue explosion.

Yui aimed, opened up her mouth wide, flattened and extended out her tongue in welcome, and finally came.

Yui ejaculated massively and enormously into her own mouth, the splattering sounds filling the closet along with her ragged gasps. She lay there on the floor perfectly still, her hands aiming as they stroked the enormous, flexing, pulsing shaft of her cock, her glassy eyes wide and soft as they brimmed over with love.

Yui watched her huge organ empty itself violently, gushing massively and rhythmically, shooting great long jets of thick, healthy semen into her wide open, hungry mouth, painting her tongue white.

Her mouth was quickly full to the brim with the thick, heavy goo. She swallowed gratefully, savoring the thickness oozing down her throat, her heart bursting with ecstasy; and then opening up again for more as her cock kept spraying her face with hot, sticky slime.

She could actually hear the sound of her orgasm gushing into her mouth, the sound changing as her mouth filled up with more and more syrupy juice to an unmistakable liquid-on-liquid slimy spritzing sound as she gushed and gushed into a rising pool in her mouth.

Yui was so utterly in love with her incredible semen that it wasn't enough, she decided.

Perfectly in control despite the mind-searing pleasure, Yui expertly curled her body into a tight loop, taking her cock deeper into her face, having sex with the pool of deep, thick semen that used to be her mouth. She began to have gentle, slimy sex with her own mouth, her hips thrusting into her face, her cock stabbing her in the mouth unashamedly as her monstrous, superhuman climax raged on and on. The sticky goo overflowed out of her mouth as her orgasm erupted harder and stronger inside her head. It dripped into her ears, around to the back of her head, into her hair, up her nose, forming rivers up her cheeks.

This was no longer mere masturbation. Yui was now worshipping the precious semen, her heart and soul utterly in love.

Even as she gulped and swallowed as much as she could as hard as she could, her orgasm only grew in intensity; it seemed to spread from her cock up her stomach and belly, and she began spasming and thrusting wildly. In the position she was in, this meant she began to fuck herself in the face, her cock stabbing the back of her slimy throat as she swallowed and gulped as fast as she could.

She couldn't keep up, she was ejaculating too massively, too fast, too powerfully. There was simply way too much semen, everywhere, all over her. So much fucking cum. Beautiful, precious, thick hot semen, so hot and sticky and creYui and gooey, filling up the inside of her head, burning a river down her throat, and gushing, gushing, and gushing endlessly out of her uncontrollable cock. It was so thick, so hot, creYui and rich, syrupy and delicious and wonderful and Yui couldn't get enough of it.

Yui was now gently fucking her own mouth, having deeply beautiful sex with herself.

Forsaking even oxygen, Yui whimpered as she scrambled about to get more of her beautiful cock deeper into her hungry, ravenous, semen-splattered mouth, even as excess goo dribbled from her milky lips. Both hands wrapped around the slick shaft and stroking steadily even during this insane orgasm, Yui began suckling and slobbering all over it, performing spectacular oral sex on her cock even while it still kept on bursting and gushing hot seed, nearly drowning her and choking her with an impossible volume of hot, sticky semen.

The steYui closet filled with obscene wet suckling slurping noises as Yui had wonderfully depraved sex with herself.

About a minute had passed. Her mouth was cramping up, her lips numb, her throat sore and raw from all the endless swallowing, but she was still ravenous. Her stomach felt like a bowling ball made of lava, it was so full of fresh hot semen. She lay on the floor, gasping for air. Streaks and puddles and globs of semen lay splattered all over herself and the floor. Pain throbbed from various stiff joints and muscles from hours of this, finally registering now that the pleasure was slowly subsiding.

And yet, all Yui could do was gaze in adoration at her enormous cock, still throbbing, in her hands, upright and drenched, dripping with saliva and sperm, so tender and raw. Her beautiful, wonderful, delicious, hot cock, her powerful sex, her heart in her hands.

Yui suddenly burped loudly, surprising herself. This had to have been the most semen she had ever swallowed at once. It had also never tasted so incredibly good, so potent and strong and thick and syrupy and heavy and consistent. Very sticky, very thick, really, really hot, so fucking wonderful. She felt almost guilty that she was unable to swallow it all down, she simply came so explosively and so heavily it just wasn't possible.

She lay there, paralyzed with pleasure, trying to catch her breath.

About five minutes later, a soft, rhythmic wet sound began to fill the closet. Yui was tenderly massaging her enormous sex again. She gazed at it dreamily. It was white and foYui and creYui, because she had scooped up the various puddles of cum off her belly and breasts and the floor and began to lather her cock in it, bathing it in its own precious seed, essentially having sex with her own cum. It was soaked and slick in her trembling hands as they slid across the massive shaft, the milky slime forming a sheath of juicy, creYui goo between her hands and her cock. The room soon stank of cum and sweat, and it only drove her more wild with lust.

Yes, more. Why not.  
Anything to keep her mind clear of Ui. Anything to survive being without her.

16

Yui's streak of bad luck finally came to an end as a few weeks later, her parents finally reluctantly packed off to another conference out of town for several days.  
Not that it made much difference, since Yui hadn't left her room since Ui left. Her parents weren't stupid; they were worried, but Yui managed to dodge any bullets about being so depressed and heartbroken. It seemed to be working.  
It was one balmy, overcast afternoon and Yui was in her room, busy doing what she does best, the house dead quiet and empty.  
The doorbell rang, off in the distance. Yui ignored it as she lay naked in bed, her gleaming, sweaty body jiggling as she masturbated vigorously.  
The doorbell rang again as she watched her erect cock angrily spatter her belly, breasts and chest with long sprays of milky goop.  
The doorbell rang again as she staggered, exhausted, towards her bathroom, leaving a trail of droplets from the mess on her body as it dribbled off her slowly. She lazily wiped herself off, not bothering to shower yet, as the day was young and she had a lot more planned.  
The doorbell and her phone both rang. Swearing, Yui threw on a bathrobe and checked her phone.  
It was Majiru, her doctor's daughter. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be interning at Ui's music camp? Why was she here? Had something gone wrong?  
Yui scrambled down the stairs in a mad rush, one hand in her bathrobe pocket to hold her penis in place and stop it from forming a diving-board-style tentpole as she stood.  
"What's wrong? Is Ui okay?" Yui blurted out.  
"Hi! What?" Majiru blinked. "No, my time was up last week, so I'm back in town. So, like, hi!"  
"Oh," Yui mumbled, flustered.  
"So what's up? Wanna hit the mall, get some coffee?" Majiru bubbled cheerfully. She was an almost annoyingly perky blonde. Yui wondered why Majiru even bothered talking to her, they didn't seem to have much in common besides her mother treating Yui's family. On the other hand, they had known each other since Ui was born.  
Apparently, Yui had a look of confusion on her face, so Majiru confessed: "Well, our moms are a little worried about you. Apparently you've turned into quite the hermit. So I thought it was time to break you out, get you some sun!"

She grinned goofily as Yui looked up at the dark, cloudy sky.  
"Okay, mall then! Uh… or breakfast at your place?"  
An awkward pause, as Yui realized she wasn't inviting her in.  
Embarrassed, Yui mumbled some apologetic excuse as Majiru bolted merrily for the kitchen and began to cook eggs.  
Clearly, alone time was no longer an option for today, she thought.


End file.
